


Heart Of A Dragon

by KuroBakura



Series: Heart Of A Dragon Collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Celebrations, Dragon-Human Hybrid, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Gay Sex, Good Loki (Marvel), Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Loki, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Original God/Goddess Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Secrets, Shapeshifter Original Character, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Threats of Violence, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: ****Inspired by Thor: Ragnarok (2017)****Thor’s world is turned upside down. Not only he discovers that he has another sibling but he also finds out that his home is about to be destroyed unless he stops it. Also, he discovers that his brother, Loki is now a married man to another man who has a lot of sass and fire within him. He also could be a key into helping save Asgard...maybe.Will Thor be able to save his homeland from total chaos and destruction?





	1. Loki is A Married Man

**Author's Note:**

> This will somewhat follow the movie but at the same time, it doesn’t.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comes back to Asgard to see that a lot has definitely changed. And he meets a man that may like or not like him.

 

Thor never thought he would be back in Asgard. It has been about two years since he has stepped a foot into the realm. The last time he was here, he left after speaking with Odin in the throne...or who he thought was Odin. A lot of it still looked the same except for s few things. There were flowers around the ground. _Lots_ of different kinds of flowers. What really caught his eye was the gigantic statue of Loki that was smack dab in the middle of the grounds but next to it...it looks like that we're working on another statue as well.

 

He did not have time to waste. He needed to find Odin. And fast. He walked around the castle to the grounds where there was a celebration going on. It seemed like everyone was having fun. And there...was Loki. He was wearing a very formal garment and had his back turned to Thor but he dementedly knew that it was Loki. No doubt about that it was. It was white with gold accents and his hair was done in a braid in the back with flowers running throughout it. Thor was not sure what they could be celebrating but he was about to find out.

 

Some of the crowd was looking at Thor as he stood there, waiting to get Loki’s attention.

 

”Loki!” Thor exclaimed. The chattering stopped. The person who he was looking at froze in place.

 

“Loki...I know that it is you. Even in that outfit and the flowers in your hair.” Thor told them. They let out a sigh before they turned around. When they turned around, they had a look of irritation and disbelief on his face. Not to mention, he was also very confused. But at least Thor was right. It was Loki.

 

“I can not believe out of all the days that Thor arrives in Asgard, he had to show up on _this_ day of all days.” Loki thought to himself. He calmed down and smiled as he let out a slight chuckle.

 

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked him.

 

“I can ask you You the same thing, brother. I thought you were dead! I saw you die. ...How?” Thor asked him.

 

“Thor, you should know who I am by now. I am a trickster after all.” Loki replied to him.

 

“And dead meat if he does not watch out.” Thor thought to himself. Thor began to walk over to Loki.

 

“Where’s father?” Thor asked him.

 

“Thor, this is not the time,” Loki told him. Thor was getting mad.

 

“Where is he, Loki?” Thor asked again in a more angry tone. Loki slightly panicked as he saw Thor adjusted his hammer in his hand as he walked towards him.

 

“Loki, wait, I can explain!” Loki said back to him. Thor was not going to have any of Loki’s bullshit today. Not a single bit of it. Thor pushes Loki into a chair and placed the hammer against Loki’s chest. As Thor was about to beat the answer out of Loki, he let out a shout as he felt a burning sensation on his butt. Thor turned around to see a short man looking at him with one of his index fingers pointing up. The shorter man has short, curly, orange hair with flowers in it, freckles going across and all over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and feminine features. The outfit was also slightly feminine and matched Loki’s as well.

 

“Touch him again and I will make sure that it hurts worse next time.” The shorter man said to him. Thor took his hammer off of Loki and pointed it towards the shorter man.

 

“Who are you?” Thor asked him.

 

“Why should I tell you when you just tried to beat up my husband.” The shorter man replied to Thor.

 

“HUSBAND?!” Thor exclaimed in shock.

 

“Yes, _husband._ ” The shorter man said back.

 

“Soma, relax. I am okay. No need to worry about me.” Loki suddenly piped up. Loki stood up from the chair. Both Thor and the shorter man was looking at Loki.

 

“You couldn’t just stay away, could you?” Loki asked him. It suddenly clicked for Thor. The outfits, the flowers...this was not just any celebration. It was Loki’s _wedding_!

 

“You got married today?” Thor asked Loki. Loki nodded.

 

“That’s what I was trying to explain, Thor,” Loki answered him.

 

“Did you invite him, Loki?” Soma asked him.

 

“No,” Loki answered his husband as he walked over to him. As much as Soma was confused, he was not going question what was going on.

 

“Loki...I am sorry but I really need your help. I need to find father. And as quick as possible.” Thor explained to him. Soma looked at Loki. Loki looked down at Soma and then back at Thor. He let out a sigh.

 

“I know where he is,” Loki said to him then walked away from the two of them. Soma turned around and followed Loki into the palace.

 

“Loki, what’s wrong?” Soma asked him. Loki stopped but did not turn around.

 

“I...I did not mean for this to happen. I did not even know that he was going to show up. I guess our wedding is ruined.” Loki explained to him. Soma walked over to Loki and wrapped his arms around Loki from behind and hugged him. Loki blushed. Soma was the only person out of all the nine realms that have Loki’s heart. He may be the God of Trickery but not even once that he lied to Soma. Not once.

 

“It is okay, Loki. I understand if you need to go help him. Our wedding isn’t ruined. We can finish it later.” Soma said to him. Loki smiled then turned around to hug Soma back.

 

“I love you,” Loki told him.

 

“I love you, too,” Soma said back. Loki moved Soma’s face too look up at him and placed his lips onto Soma’s, giving him a sweet and gentle. When they pulled away, Soma got an idea.

 

“Why don’t I go with you?” Soma suggested. Loki’s eyes widened.

 

“I don’t think that is a good idea,” Loki said.

 

“Why?” Soma asked another question.

 

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt. Plus, we will not be too long. I promise you.” Loki explained. Soma let go of Loki’s waist and held his hands in his.

 

“I want to help. Plus, you know me, anywhere you go, I go with you. Just in case something happens, I can help! Just because I am short and a bit feminine doesn’t mean that I am not strong. ...Please?” Soma told him and then asked. Soma was right. Loki smiled. Soma was not being a baby about it or begging him but he really wanted to be with his husband. And so did Loki. He loves being with him, even if people don’t think he does.

 

“Alright. You can come with us.” Loki said. Soma let out a little happy squeal. Loki chuckled. The two of them when to change before heading back out to go meet with Thor. He let everyone know that they will be right back in a little bit to keep on having fun.

 

“By the way, how can Soma help us?” Thor asked his brother.

 

“He can but personally, I just want him to come with us. Plus, he is a god just like us.” Loki replied. Thor’s eyes widened.

 

“Wait, this little shrimp is a god?!” Thor asked. Soma did not like that at all and spit a small fireball onto Thor’s arm. Thor put the flame out and then looked at Soma, who had a smile on his face.

 

“Could you not keep doing that?” Thor asked him.

 

“Could you stop being rude?” Soma asked him back. Loki chuckled. One of the things Loki loved about Soma was his sassy attitude, even though for the most part, he is a sweetheart. Loki stopped when Thor looked at him. The three of them then left Asgard and headed to Midgard to go find Odin. Thor and Loki just hoped that everything goes smoothly.


	2. There Is Something “Strange” Going On Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Soma and Thor are in Midgard as they try to find Odin. Thor and Soma meet a mysterious man who knows of Odin’s whereabouts.

 

 

Thor, Loki and Soma stood in the front of where a retirement home  _ used  _ to stand but now, it was nothing but rubble. Thor let out a sigh.

 

“Where do you think he is now?” Thor asked Loki.

 

“I don’t know. I can’t see into the future. I’m not a witch.” Loki replied to him.

 

“Then why are you dressed like one?” Thor asked another question. Loki let that go and let out his third sigh of the day.

 

“I did not know that this was going to happen, Thor. It seems that he is smarter than I thought.” Loki said to him.

 

“You’re the one that made this happen! Now, I am going to have to start back at square one!” Thor exclaimed. Soma stood closer to Loki. Loki looked at him. Soma was wearing “Kawaii/cute” clothing style as far as Midgardian styles went. Loki was wearing a black suit and wearing black as well from head to toe. As far as Thor...he was wearing casual clothing...maybe even a little too casual. He also transformed his hammer into an umbrella. Loki can tell that Soma was worried.

 

“Everything is alright, Soma.” Loki whispered to him. Soma calmed down but still, he did not like how Thor was acting. He understood but still, Soma is protective of Loki. Two girls suddenly walked towards them and asked for a picture with Thor. Loki rolled his eyes. He didn’t care about Thor getting his picture taken or not, he just hated the fact that people  _ liked _ him. 

 

“If only they truly knew him.” Loki thought to himself. Suddenly, the girls noticed Soma.

 

“Oh gosh! You’re so adorable! Can we have a picture of you as well?” One of the girls asked. Soma looked down, feeling shy. Soma may be brave and sassy but he also was be shy at times as well. Loki looked at him with a smile on his face. Loki was happy to see Soma get some recognition.

 

“Soma?” Loki asked. Soma looked up at the girls before he spoke then nodded. The girl knelt down and one of them took a photo with him before standing back up again to leave them be. Loki was enjoying the sight and Soma’s adorable smile as Soma took the pictures with the girls.

 

“Sorry That Jane dumped you.” One of the girls spoke to Thor as they left.

 

“She didn’t dump me. I dumped her. It was a mutual dumping.” Thor responded. Loki looked at Thor.

 

“Please do not ever say  _ that  _ again in my presence.” Loki said to him.

 

“Agreed. It just sounded so wrong.” Soma piped up. Thor now can sort of see why Loki married Soma. They have a lot in common. ...Maybe a little too much in common. All of a sudden, Soma steeped to the side as a lit up circle formed underneath Loki.

 

“How did you do that?” Thor asked.

 

“I am not doing this.” Loki replied. Before any of them could say another word the circle opened up and Loki fell threw then it quickly closed up. Soma panicked. 

 

“Loki!!” Soma exclaimed as he looked at the ground then up at Thor.

 

“Where did he go?” Soma asked him.

 

“I don’t know. I didn’t do that!” Thor replied to him. Soma looked back at the ground as he saw a little strip of paper on the ground then picked it up. He looked at it there was an address on it. He showed it to Thor.

 

“221A Flecker Street” the strip of paper read. This just seemed like a coincidence. Maybe even a little too much of one. 

 

“They must know about Loki’s whereabouts.” Soma spoke. Thor decided to check it. He also thought maybe they knew about Odin as well. It was worth checking out to see.

 

“Come on, Soma. Let’s head there.” Thor said to him. He couldn’t not believe that he was alone with Soma now. He did not want to be around him but yet...he could not just leave him alone in Midgard. Soma nodded and the two of them went to the address that was on the paper. When they reached the building, Soma began to feel his nervousness kick in. Thor assures Soma that everything will be alright. Thor went up to the door and opened it.

 

“Shouldn’t we knock first?l Soma asked.

 

“I think they are expecting us. Either way, I think we are okay.” Thor explained to him. Soma took a deep breath and the two men went into the building. The main room and floor was  _ huge _ . It even made Soma little more nervous. Thor placed his “umbrella” in a bin then patted Soma to calm him down. He wished Loki was sort of here. Because of Soma. As they walked, Thor noticed a table. Soma stayed behind Thor as he looked around him. Something did not feel right to the shorter one. Nothing about this place seems right.

 

“Thor Odinson.” A deep voice suddenly spoke. It gained Thor’s attention but spooked Soma as he got closer behind Thor and stayed there. Thor looked up to see a shadowy figure floating towards them. When they got closer, Thor saw the facial features and details of their clothing. It was an older man. The man’s cheekbones definitely caught his attention. The man stopped floating and stood in the ground in front of them.

 

“Who are you?” Thor asked.

 

“I am Doctor Stephen Strange and I have some questions for you.” The man said to him. Stephen noticed that Thor’s cape was moving. Soma was shaking. Strange titled his head as he looked behind Thor.

 

“I know you are here as well, Soma. I will not hurt you. You’re safe with me. I do not see you as a threat of any sort.” Strange piped up, hoping that Soma would hear him. Soma gulped and stopped shaking. He carefully stepped away from the hiding place and stood to the side of Thor, facing Strange, blushing. Strange smiled.

 

“H-How do you know about me?” Soma asked Strange.

 

“It is my job to know such information. I know that not only you are a god but also has dragon blood within you as well.” Strange answered. Thor looked at Soma.

 

“You’re a god?!” Thor asked in shock. Soma looked up at Thor, feeling a little calmer now and nodded.

 

“Yes, I am. I am a rarer type of god but I am one nonetheless.” Soma answered him.

 

“In fact, he’s more powerful than you in a way, Thor.” Strange said to Thor. Thor could not believe him but yet, he did not doubt it. Having Dragon’s blood swimming through one’s veins was indeed incredible in its own way but to also be a God, Thor did not doubt that Soma could hold such power. Still...Thor was not exactly sure why he has not heard about him before. Or maybe he has but forgot about it. Either way, now was not the time to dwell on it.

 

“I have a few questions for you as well.” Thor said to Doctor Strange. He started messing with so,etching on the table but ended up making it fall apart with each though. Soma rolled his eyes.

 

“Please stop touching that.” Strange told Thor. Thor did as Strange as him to. Doctor Strange nodded and the three of them suddenly were in the top floor in the blink of an eye. Thor felt confused but Soma was impressed. Several seconds later, all three of them were sitting at Strange’s desk. Stranhe sat there, looking at the two of them before he started to speak to them. 

 

“Would you like some tea?” Strange offered.

 

“I don’t drink tea.” Thor answered.

 

“What do you drink?” Strange asked another question.

 

“Not..tea.” Thor replied.

 

“I would like a cup tea, please, if that is okay with you.” Soma piped up. Strange poured a cup of So,a while he gave Thor a mug of ale.

 

“Why are you here on Earth?” Strange asked.

 

“Well, my brother, his husband and I are here trying to find my father.” Thor explained to as he then too a sip of the ale. Strange gave Soma a quick glance then looked back at Thor.

 

“And Loki is one of the mystic beings as well as Soma here.” Strange spoke. Soma nervously nodded.

 

“All we want to do is find Loki and Thor’s father. I promise you. Do you know where he could be?” Soma explained to Strange. He wanted to ask about Loki as well but after seeing Stranhe, he has a hunch about what happened to Loki.

 

“I believe you.” Strange said to Soma.

 

“By the way, where did you send Loki?” Soma asked him. Strange froze for a few seconds.

 

“Do not worry. He is fine. I promise  _ you  _ that.” Strange said to him. Normally, Soma would be up in arms about someone doing something to his husband but yet, he trusted Doctor Strange. He still did not trust Thor, though. At least for the time being.

 

“As for your father, Thor. He wants to remain in exile.” Strange said to him.

 

“Well, I hope that I change his mind. If I cannot bring him back, I would like to at least speak with him.” Thor said back to Strange. Strange sighed.

 

“Fair enough.” Strange spoke up as he got up from his chair.

 

“I will help then.” Strange added as he began to walked away. Soma and Thor followed the Sorcerer. They ended up being a couple of rooms before Strange spoke to either of them. Thor felt dizzy but Soma was having fun. Strange was looking through a couple of books as he spoke to himself. Soma was just loving how Thor was not enjoying this. Strange suddenly looked at Thor.

 

“Can I have a strand of your hair?” Strange asked him.

 

“No, you may not have a strand of ha-ow!” Thor replied as he jumped when he felt a slight pain on his head. Soma walked over to Strange with a couple of strands of hair in in hand.

 

“Here you go. I just wanted to do that.” Soma said to Strange. Thor rubbed his head as he secretly glared at the shorter man. Strange began to do something with them as they switched to the main room once again. Thor feel down the stairs but Soma was standing next to Strange, using the other strand of hair that he plucked from Thor as well. Both of them finished with it as Thor stood up.

 

“So, did you find my father?” Thor asked him.

 

“Yes. He’s in Norway.” Strange replied. Thor nodded and placed one of his arms and hands out forward to get his “umbrella”. For several seconds, all you can hear throughout the sanctum was glass breaking in various places until the umbrella returned Thor’s hand.

 

“You did all of that to find that answer?” Soma asked him. Strange looked at Soma.

 

“Well... _ kinda _ .” Strange honestly answered him. Soma chuckled and smiled at Strange. Stranhe chuckled back.

 

“By the way, you are always welcomed back here, Soma. I would to discuss some things with you more if you got the time.” Strange told him.

 

“I would like that but I am not sure if my husband would like that. He is not like that kind of guy but he worries about me.” Soma explained to Strange. Strange just remembered that Loki was not with them.

 

“Oh and speaking of him. Let me get him for you.” Strange suddenly spoke up then formed a portal near the ceiling. Within a few seconds, Loki came crashing through and hit the ground below him on his stomach. He lifted up his head. He still a little bit shaken from what just happened to him.

 

“I have been falling..for thirty minutes!” Loki exclaimed. Soma ran over to him. 

 

“Loki!” Soma said as he ran over to his husband as he stood up on the ground. Loki was so happy to see Soma.

 

“I am glad you’re okay.” Loki said to him.

 

“Are you okay?” Soma as,Ed him back after replying to his question. Loki nodded. Strange and Thor looked at them. Both of them were curious how Soma ended up with a person like Loki but neither were going to question it. They seemed legitimately happy together.

 

“I think you can take care of this from here.” Strange told Thor and Soma. Loki took that as a threat.

 

“Take care of me?” Loki stood as he suddenly took out his daggers. Thor shook his head. 

 

“Dammit, Loki.” Thor thought to himself. Loki was not having any of Strange’s shit.

 

“What kind of second rate sorcerer are you?” Loki said as he walked towards them. Strange needed to stop this quickly before it turned ugly. 

 

“Alright, bye bye now.” Strange spoke as he formed another portal and moved across the three of them, sending them to another destination. Soma and Thor looked around as Loki fell to the ground. The three Gods were now in another and hopefully last location. Norway.


	3. Oh Sh*t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Thor and Soma meet with Odin one last time in Norway but get a surprise when find out that they were not the only heirs to the throne. And who is this Hela person?  
> Also...how does Soma exactly know The Grandmaster?

 

 Loki was still on the ground, feeling slightly pissed off at Doctor Strange for sending through hell and back. The entire time, all he worried was about Soma. He was just glad Thor took care of him while he was gone. The last thing he wants for something bad or horrible to happen to his husband. Soma noticed a man standing with his back turned in front of him. He tapped Thor on the shoulder and pointed towards the man. Thor looked at him.

 

“Odin.” Thor thought to himself. Loki looked as well when he was Soma pointing, He got up from the ground and walked over to him with Thor. Soma decided to say behind. He did not want to cause any trouble. Thor and Loki stood on each side of Odin, who was looking out into the distance.

 

“Can you hear it?” Odin suddenly piped up and asked.

 

“Hear what, father?” Thor asked, feeling confused.

 

“Your mother. She calls to me.” Odin replied as he was smiling. Loki and Thor did not say a word.

 

“Come. Sit with me.” Odin said to them. Loki and Thor did as Odin told them. The three of them sat on a log together, looking out in the distance with Odin. Soma keeps his eyes on them but noticed a slight and sudden chill in the air. Loki and Thor did not know what to say or do.

 

“My _sons_.” Odin suddenly spoke. Loki looked at him, surprised. This was the first time in a long time that Odin called him his son.

 

“It is so beautiful and calming here. It reminds me of your Mother.” Odin spoke. Neither of them said a word. Odin looked at Loki.

 

“I was able to figure out how to figure remove your spell. It took me a while but I did it. Your mother would have been very proud!” Odin said to him.

 

“Father, we are here to take you back to Asgard to stop Ragnarok from happening.” Thor piped up.

 

“No, no. I don’t have much time left. She should be coming soon. Ragnarok is about to begin soon. Then, she will reign again. You will be on your own for this one, my boys.” Odin spoke.

 

“Who are you talking about, father?” Thor asked.

 

“Hela. The Goddess of Death. ..Your sister.” Odin replied. Thor and Loki looked at each other in shock. They had so many questions but Odin had his head turned his head to look. He saw Soma, who was looking at the three of them. Odin then turned his head back.

 

“He can come over here. No need for him to stay back there.” Odin said to them. Loki nodded and looked at Soma, motioning to him to come over to them. Soma hesitated for a second then came over and stood next to Loki.

 

“Please, come and stand in front of me. I would like to get a better look at you.” Odin spoke. So, a walked over and stood in front of three of them. Odin smiled.

 

“Soma. I thought it was you. I haven’t seen you since you were a child! How have you been?” Odin said to him then asked. Soma was confused.

 

“I apologize for sounding rude but I don’t remember meeting you,” Soma told him. Odin nodded.

 

“I figured you would not have but I do remember your parents. There were such wonderful people. How have they been?” Odin responded then asked another question. Soma gulped.

 

“They...they passed away a few years ago,” Soma replied.

 

“Awe. I am so sorry, Soma.” Odin spoke.

 

“It’s is okay. Thank you.” Soma said back. Loki noticed that tears stayed to form in Soma’s eyes.

 

“Soma is my husband,” Loki said to Odin, trying to change the subject.

 

“When did you both get married?” Odin asked him.

 

“Today.” Loki honestly answered. Odin looked at Soma and Loki.

 

“Congratulations,” Odin said to him.

 

“Thank you again,” Soma responded. Soma stepped away and walked past them as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Bringing up his parents was still a little more painful for him to cope with. How Soma’s parents passed was a horrible tragedy. Not just for him but for his nation as well. Even to this day, Soma was still not over what happened. It was less painful than at first but at times, it was still like this for him. Loki felt so bad for him. He wanted to run over to him and comfort him but at the same time, he was not sure what to do. He was stuck.

 

A couple of minutes later, Odin disappeared into thin air. The two sons watched until he was completely gone. Thor wanted to cry and beat the crap, out of Loki but he didn’t. The two of them stood up.

 

“This was _your_ doing,” Thor whispered to him, feeling the rage grow within him. Loki was about to say something but was stopped by Soma suddenly running over to him and hugging him. The tears stopped.

 

“I am so sorry if Odin opened an old wound,” Loki said to Soma.

 

“It is okay. It is still going to hurt on and off like this for a while.” Soma said back to him. All of a sudden, the sky grew darker and a faint sound of thunder could be heard. All three saw a portal open. It was different than Strange’s portal. This one was darker and otherworldly. The three of them switching from their Midgardian clothing to their armor. Soma’s scales appeared throughout parts of his body. Surprisingly, he was not at full power but he was powerful enough. His hair was also in a long braid that went down the back of his neck and stopped between his shoulder blades on his back.

 

A woman walked out of the portal. Her body was head to toe in green and black. When she was fully out in front of them, the portal disappeared in back of her. Now, the four of them were standing there, looking at each other.

 

“I see that the old man is gone. Such a shame, I would have liked to see that.” The woman spoke.

 

“You must be Hela, I presume. I am Thor, son of Odin.” Thor said back to her.

 

“You don’t look like him,” Hela told him.

 

“Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement.” Loki piped up.

 

“You _sound_ like him,” Hela said to Loki. She noticed Soma, who was standing between the God of Thunder and the Trickster. She moved her head to look at him.

 

“My, my, my. I never thought I would see the day where I meet the God of the Tavver dragons. You are absolutely _stunning._ I have heard stories about you.” Hela complimented him.

 

“And I never thought there would a day where I saw a woman as horrid as you appear before my very eyes. Inside and out.” Soma said back to her. Thor and Loki’s eyes widened. Hela could not believe this man but she let his compliment go..for now. She wasn’t here for pleasantries. Hela was here for important business. A sword suddenly appeared in her hand.

 

“Now..kneel,” Hela spoke.

 

“Beg your pardon?” Loki asked her. Thor nor Soma did not say a word but Soma was giving her a look.

 

“I said kneel. Before your queen.” Hela replied. Soma was not going to let her do this. Not to mention that he has had enough of her. 

 

“I am not going to kneel for nobody! You can bark orders all you want but I am not going to give in. No way!” Soma spoke up. None of them were going to go down without a fight. Thor threw his hammer but Hela caught it without an issue.

 

”No...this isn’t possible. How?” Thor spoke up.

 

”Darling, you don’t know what _is_ possible.” Hela said back to him. She squeezed her hand around the hammer as hard as hard as he could. Suddenly, it shattered into pieces on the ground inbetween the four of them. Loki and Soma’s eyes widened. Soma got into position. He was ready to fight this goddess. Hela sighed. She suddenly ran her fingers through her hair and it turned into a cap of some sort. She also now had to two swords, one in each hand. Soma also had his sword out as well. He was ready to fight. Not that he was trying to cause one but here they are. Loki could not let this happen. He did not want his husband to get killed. Loki had to do something. He looked up at the sky.

 

“Bring us back!” Loki shouted. Thor looked at him.

 

“Loki, no!” Thor shouted but it was too late. They were being sent back to Asgard. As they were being sent up, Soma noticed Hela following them.

 

“Look out!” Soma said to the two of them. Loki and Thor looked down and saw Hela looking up at them, gaining speed to catch up. Soma and Hela started to get into combat. He was getting her good but suddenly, his foot broke through the Bifrost and he fell through it. Loki heard him scream. Loki needed to go catch up with him. He threw a dagger at her and she kicked him, now sending him through the Bifrost as well and leaving Thor and Hela to fight each other.

 

Loki caught up with Soma as he saw him falling.

 

“Loki!!” Soma shouted as he held out his hand. Loki caught up with him and wrapped himself around Soma and held him close to his body as much as he could.

 

“Close your eyes,” Loki instructed.

 

“Why?” Soma asked.

 

“Trust me!” Loki replied. Soma did as Loki asked him to. Loki flipped around with back now facing. It did not take long for them to land. Loki was protecting Soma from getting hurt. A few seconds later after they landed, Soma looked up. They were in a trash dump of some kind. Then, he looked at Loki, who was looking at him.

 

“Loki, are you alright?!” Soma asked, checking him. Loki placed a hand onto Soma’s cheek.

 

“I am, love. Don’t worry.” Loki replied to him with a smile. Soma smiled back and gave Loki a quick kiss on his lips before they sat upon the ground. It did not take Soma a lot of time to figure where they were at. He definitely knew where they were.

 

“I hate this place. I _always_ have hated this place. This place is worse than Valhalla. I never thought I would be back in SAkaar.” Soma asked. Loki looked at him.

 

“What do you mean by “back in SAkkad”?” Loki asked him. Soma nodded.

 

“It is a long story but I was not held against my will here. I would be shocked if I was.” Soma explained to him.

 

“But it is very rare for someone to leave this place,” Loki said to him.

 

“I know. ..I never told anyone this because I never wanted to tell anyone. I know the Grandmaster very well. Maybe even more than I should. Speaking of...I think it would be a good idea to go pay him a visit. And please, trust me on this.” Soma explained again to his husband as he stood up. Loki stood up with him and walked with him. He trusted Soma, of course, but yet...he was curious how he _knew_ the Grandmaster.

 

**_####_ **

 

After they caught a ride, Soma and Loki were dropped off to the front door of a very large and tall building. There were two guards at the front entrance. When Soma walked to the front door, guards looked at him then opened the entrance. Loki was surprised. But when Loki walked towards the door, the guards blocked him. Soma looked at them.

 

“It’s okay. He is with me.” Soma told him. The guards looked at each other they moved away. Loki nodded his head and followed Soma into the building. Still, this peaked Loki’s curiosity, even more, seeing the guards relax like that did when they saw Soma. They reached another room, where again, two other guards were standing in each side of. Soma and Loki stopped in front of them.

 

“Prince Soma!” One of the guards exclaimed. Soma nodded.

 

“The Grandmaster is not expecting me but I need to speak to him. Please. The man who is standing next to me is with me.” Soma explained. One of the guards nodded and when into the room to let the Grandmaster know. A minute later, the guard came back out.

 

“Go on in.” The guard said to them. Soma thanked them and the two men went into the room. In the room, there he stood. The Grandmaster. The _ruler_ of Sakaar. Soma tried to hold the urge to want to vomit as he saw him. A huge smile appeared on the Grandmaster’s face.

 

“Ah, Soma! My sweet and adorable nephew is here to see me!” The Grandmaster exclaimed. Loki’s eyes widened. Now, he realized how Soma was able to leave SAkaar. The Grandmaster is Soma’s uncle!

 

“Hello, Uncle,” Soma said back to him, faking a smile. Loki could tell that Soma did not want to be here but he can tell that Soma had no choice if they were to get out of here. ...IF they do.

 

“Come over here and give your uncle a big hug!” The Grandmaster spoke to him. Soma internally groaned then when over to his Uncle and gave him a big hug. When they pulled away from each other, the Grandmaster noticed Loki standing there. The Grandmaster walked away from Soma to take a closer look at Loki. Unlike Soma, Loki was not nervous about the Grandmaster. He knew a little bit about him but only from other people have said through gossip and rumors.

 

“Who is _this_? You seem like you got a head on your shoulders and not to mention that you got some style to you.” The Grandmaster mentioned and asked.

 

“Huh?” Loki asked, feeling confused. Soma had to do something.

 

“Uncle, that is Loki. He is...he is my husband.” Soma suddenly piped up. The Grandmaster looked at Soma.

 

“Husband? When did you get married?” The Grandmaster asked another question.

 

“Today actually,” Loki answered.

 

“How come I was not invited? I would have loved to have been there.” The Grandmaster asked even another question. Soma hesitated before he spoke.

 

“We sort of had a short reception, to be honest. Long story short, we ran into some issues and landed up. Not Loki and I had issues but...um...I promise you it is nothing to worry about but we were wondering if we could use one of your ships and be on our way.” Soma tried to explain without being nervous. He really hated being here and hated his Uncle with every being in his body.

 

“I can just give you both a ship but I do have a request.” The Grandmaster said to him.

 

“What is your request?” Loki asked. The Grandmaster smiled.

 

“Stay with me for about a week! I will even throw a celebration for you both of you! A celebration in honor of your marriage! I will even give you ship as a wedding gift!” The Grandmaster suggested. Loki was totally against the idea but Soma had other feelings about it.

 

“Uncle, I appreciate it but it is not necessary to throw us a party. We are technically supposed to be going on our honeymoon by now.” Soma said to his Uncle.

 

”I see. You can your honeymoon here! In Sakkar.” The Grandmaster also suggested. For Soma, that was a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea. But for now...they kind of had a no choice and they really needed a ship to get out of here. Loki looked at Soma.

 

“It’s up to you, love.” Loki said to Soma. Soma let out a sigh then looked at his Uncle.

 

“Alright. We stay here for a week.” Soma spoke. The Grandmaster clapped his hands in excitement.

 

“Excellent! I will start a plan for the party and you both can have the best guest room!” The Grandmaster said as he went to go get a guard. Loki looked at his husbamd, who looked like he just saw a ghost.

 

“Are you going be okay?” Loki asked him. Soma looked at Loki.

 

“Yeah. I will be okay. I just don’t like being here at all. Gives me the creeps.” Soma answered.

 

“I understand but do not worry, it is only just a week.” Loki said to him.

 

“I know. ...It is a long story why I don’t like it here but I will get through. I am just glad I am with you.” Soma responded to him with a smile. Loki smiled back.

 

“Me, too.” Loki said back. The Grandmaster returned to them a few minutes later then the two of them followed them to their room that The Grandmaster was going to let them stay in. Usually, he gave the best room to Soma anyway. After all, he was his _favorite_ nephew though, Soma thought otherwise.

 

**_####_ **

 

Later that night, Soma looked out the window. The nightlife of SAkaar was busy. He could not help but think about everything that everything has happened. And the poor people they left up in Asgard. He just hope that they will be okay. And safe from Hela. Soma looked to the side of him as he heard footsteps coming into the room. It was Loki, with a plate of food in one hand and a cup in the other. Loki places the plate and cup onto a desk near one of the walls.

 

“I brought you some food. You need to eat, sweetheart. I don’t want you to get sick.” Loki said to him. Soma looked at the ground. Loki walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“What’s wrong, darling?” Loki asked him.

 

“I can't help but think of the people of Asgard and that Hela person. ..I feel like this whole thing is my fault.” Soma replied. Loki looked down at him.

 

“Soma, what happened is not your fault. I promise you.” Loki said to him.

 

“But if I did not run my mouth! ...I am such an idiot!” Soma said as he started to tear. Loki got on his knees and looked at Soma in the face.

 

“Honey, this was bound to happen. None of this is because of you. ...If anyone is to blame here...it is me, not you. Please do not think that you’re an idiot either because you’re one of the smartest people that I have ever know. Also, your attitude is one of the things about you that is attractive to me. Also, I am so happy to have a husband like you in my life.” Loki told him. Soma looked up at him.

 

“Really?” Soma asked. Loki nodded.

 

“Yes. ..I love you.” Loki replied to him. Soma smiled.

 

“I love you, too.” Soma said back to him. Loki smiled back at him. Loki kisses his lips for a few seconds before he stood up and Soma went to go eat the food that Loki brought for him. Even though, he hated being here, Soma was just glad that Loki was here. And as much as he hated his Uncle, he was grateful at the same time. Thank goodness, that they were not going to be here long in Sakaar.

 

After all...what could possibly happen in a week?


	4. Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor just wants to get out of Sakkar but unlike Loki and Soma, Thor runs into a few problems and a major, annoying one. Also, looks can be very deceiving.

 

After a huge defeat from Hela, Thor has landed up in Sakaar in the same area where Som and Loki were before. Thor stood up and looked around at his surroundings. He hated that he was not back in Asgard and Hela is now there. All of a sudden, he heard a ship behind him and landed close to him. The door of the ship opened and a group of Sakaarians came rushing out of the ship. Thor was not sure what exactly going on or going to happen but he needed to keep his guard up and be on alert.

 

“Traveler or food?” One of the Sakaarians asked him. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

 

“Just passing through.” Thor replied politely. 

 

“Food it is then!” The Same Sakaarian answered. The Sakaarians drew their weapons. Thor tried to call for his hammer but then remembered that Hela broke into pieces. Thor had a no choice as a fight started to break out on the dump site. He  _ had  _ fight to them and so far, Thor was getting his ass whooped. One of the Sakaarians ripped half of his cape off, which did not settle well with Thor. Thor headbutted him but then another Sakaarian threw a net over him. Thor crashed to the ground as the net tighten around his entire body.

 

The group of Sakaarians rushed around and started to kick and beat him with objects. All of a sudden, it stopped as another ship landed in the dump. When that door opened, there was a woman. She had a bottle in one of her hands and placed it out her mouth to finish it off then threw it onto the ground. The woman began walking down the steps of her ship towards them.

 

“He’s mine.” She spoke up as she walked but was her walk was so sloppy that he felt to the on the ground. She got back up and walked several more steps before stopping.

 

“If you want him, you’ll have to go through me.” She started to them. The Sakaarians looked confused.

 

“But we already  _ got  _ him!” One of the Sakaarians responded to her. She shrugged.

 

“Okay then. I guess, I will have to go through you.” She said back to them. She formed her hands into fists and bumped them together. It took a few tries but she finally got what she wanted to work. Then two canons formed on each side of her ship as she moved then. Not even three seconds later, lasers began shooting out of them at the group of Sakaarians. Each blast took them out one by one until all of them were one the ground. Not a single laser hit Thor. He let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Oh, thank you! I was beginning to feel like I was a dead man.” Thor spoke as she walked over and then helped out of the net. She did not say a word to the God of Thunder. She suddenly place a device on one of the sides of his neck. After he felt it, she held a device one of her hands again and pressed a button on the top of it. Electricity shocked throughout his entire body. It knocked him to the ground and out cold. He kept going in and out of conscious as he was being dragged to the ship by the woman.

 

A couple of minutes later, Thor woke up to finding him now in her ship on the floor while she was above him, driving her ship. He was  _ pissed  _ off. Very pissed off indeed.

 

“Let me out of this ship. I am Thor, son of Odin!” Thor said to her. She did not give him any attention. This only made him even angrier. 

 

“HEY! Listen to me! You will be in deep shit if you do not let me out of here! I need to get back  Asgard!” Thor exclaimed and barked at her. She finally looked down at him with an annoyed looked on her face.

 

“I am so sorry, your majesty.” She said to him then electrocuted him again. Thor fell unconscious again but this time, it lasted until they reached the Grandmaster’s palace.

 

**####**

 

Inside of the Grandmaster’s palace, Soma and Loki were in their room, getting ready to head out. Soma was taking a little longer because he was nervous. Loki was just about ready to go. He looked over at his husband.

 

“I can wait in here until you are done. I am fine with it.” Loki said to him. Soma looked at him.

 

“No, no. It is okay. I don’t want either of us to make my Uncle impatient. He can be a diva at times.” Soma said back to him.

 

“Are you sure you are okay with me going out there before you?” Loki asked him as he walked over.

 

“Yes. I am okay with it, Loki. Plus...I am still trying to finish getting ready but my nervousness is holding me back. I will get over it but I just need to take my time and calm down. That’s all.” Soma explained to him. Loki stood in front of him then placed one of his hands on his face, caressing it gently with a smile in his face.

 

“I understand, my love but please remember, you do not have to be nervous around  _ me _ . I am here for you and always will. Take your time. You should have to feel rushed because he is your Uncle. As your husband, I am letting you know that just be yourself. There is only one younso just embrace that.” Loki said to him. Soma smiled at him and nodded.

 

“I will be there in bit. I promise. I should not be much longer anyway, my dear.” Soma said back to him. Loki leaned down and placed his lips onto Soma’s for a few seconds before looking st him one again.

 

“I’ll be waiting out there for you, darling.” Loki spoke to him. A minute later, Loki headed out of the room to go meet with the Grandmaster and his party. Soma took a deep breath and finished getting ready as the party was going on in there. When Loki arrived, the Grandmaster was no where to be found. He walked up to one of the guards.

 

“Where is the Grandmaster?” Loki asked the Guard.

 

“Something has come up but he should not be long. He wanted me to let you and Soma know to go ahead and enjoy the party while he’s out.” The Guard replied to him. Loki nodded and went to go get a drink then walked to one of the couches and started a conversation with a few people while he waited for Soma to come join him.

 

**####** **####**

Outside in another room, The Grandmaster sat in his throne as a female guard stood on one side of him and Scrapper 142 (the woman who brought Thor here) stood on the other side of him. The Grandmaster was looking at Thor, who just arrived in the room after going through the tunnel of horror before arriving in the room. Thor sat in a chair with his wrists and ankles clamped to it. Thor was no longer pissed. He was furious. But he was trying to stay calm as much as he can to not cause anything or make it worse.

 

“How much?” The Grandmaster asked.

 

“Whoa! I am not for sale!” Thor responded.

 

“Who is he? What can he do?” The Grandmaster asked. Before Scrapper 142 could say anything, Thor spoke.

 

“I am the Thor, son of Odin and the God of Thunder!!” Thor shouted as he broke his hands free from the clamps and lightning surged through his fingers and hands.

 

“Was that sparkles? I think that was sparkles. I like this guy already. How much do you want?” The Grandmaster asked Scrapper 142. He did not even want to no more. He was more than ready to make a deal.

 

“Ten million units.” Scrapper 142 replied.

 

“Tell her she’s dreaming.” The guard spoke to him.

 

“Oh for goodness sake, transfer the units!” The Grandmaster said to his guard. The guard pressed a a few buttons on her wrist device and transferred the units to Scrapper 142. 

 

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Scrapper 142 spoke then gently tapped his cheek. He touched where she touched it and smiled. Thor looked at Scrapper 142 as she walked past him.

 

“You will pay for this!” Thor said to her.

 

“No. I just  _ got _ paid.” Scrapper 142 said back to him before finally leaving the room. Thor looked back at the Grandmaster.

 

“And who are you?” Thor asked him.

 

“I am The Grandmaster. I  _ run _ this place.” The Grandmaster replied.

 

“I’ll run my foot up your ass.” Thor suddenly said to him, trying to get out of the chair. The guard grabbed a huge stick with a huge ball on top of it. 

 

“Oh, look, he’s threatening me. He will be an awesome fighter against my champion.” The Grandmaster piped up. 

 

“Well, let me see this champion so I can kick their ass!” Thor said back to him. Even though, he did not like Thor’s attitude, he was excited to have a new fighter for his collection.

 

“You will soon but for..follow me.” The Grandmaster spoke as he got out of his chair. Thor’s chair started moving as the Grandmaster and the guard walked around the room. So far, Thor was  _ NOT  _ enjoying his stay in Sakaar. Not one bit of it. The entire time, he was trying to find a way to break out of the chair and beat up The Grandmaster. The two of them entered a room where the party he was having. He walked over to the DJ booth. Thor was feeling all kinds of emotions right now. Mostly anger and confusion. 

 

The Grandmaster dropped some beats from the booth, Thor noticed a familiar face from the corner of one of his eyes. It was Loki, who sharing a joke with some of the guest at the party. Thor smiled.

 

“L-Loki!” Thor whispered somewhat loudly with a nervous but happy tone. Loki heard the voice at Loki and saw Thor. Loki’s happy smile disappeared. So did Thor’s.

 

“Loki!” Thor said in a more stern tone. Loki excused himself and walked to Thor. As Thor started to speak, Loki shushed him.

 

“Loki, get me out of here.” Thor said to him.

 

“I can’t.” Loki responded to him.

 

“What do you mean you can’t?” Thor asked him.

 

“I can not do that. I am on good terms with the Grandmaster. He can be a bit obnoxious but he is not as bad as he seems, Plus, I have to do this for Soma as well, not just myself. ...It is complicated, to be perfectly honest with you.” Loki explained to him.

 

“Oh, what’s this?” The Grandmaster suddenly asked them. Loki and Thor looked at the two of them. He did not hear what they said but he saw that they were in context with each other.

 

“Loki, do you know this Lord of Thunder?” The Grandmaster asked another question.

 

“ _ GOD  _ of Thunder.” Thor said, trying to correct him.

 

“I have never met this man in my life.” Loki said, lying through his teeth.

 

“He’s my brother!” Thor spoke.

 

“Adopted.” Loki said, now telling the truth. The Grandmaster let that go. Loki suddenly saw Soma walk into the room. Soma was wearing a Sakaar styled outfit and makeup on his face with his hair in double buns. Loki smiled.

 

“So beautiful.” Loki thought to himself then walked over to him. Soma was nervous but when he saw Loki, most of his nervousness melted away.

 

“How are you holding up?” Loki asked then he held Soma’s hands in his.

 

“I am doing okay. I forgot what his parties can be like from time to time. I did not expect it to be so big and a lot of people were going to be here.” Soma replied to him. The Grandmaster walked over to them and stood in between the two of them. He placed a hand on each other shoulders as they let go and stood in front of him and now facing the crowd of people, including Thor. Soma noticed Thor but did not say anything as his Uncle began to speak to the crowd.

 

“This party is not just a party about having fun but also about love. Recently, I found out that my nephew, Soma has gotten married to this man. His name is Loki and today, I not only want to celebrate a good time but also celebrate the marriage of these two. Let’s give a happy cheer for the newlyweds!” The Grandmaster said to them. The crowd gave a hearty cheer for the two of them. Loki nodded and said thank you but Soma, on the other hand, he felt so embarrassed. Yes, it was a nice gesture but at the same time, it was a little overwhelming for him.

 

A moment later, The Grandmaster, Loki and Soma went back to the party while Thor went to the cells where the other fighters were held and lived in.

 

**_####_ **

 

After the party, Soma was in the room with Loki. He laid in the bed while Loki just got out of the bathing area of the room and drying off. He was wearing a pair of pants but not a shirt of any kind. Soma bit his bottom lip at the sight of his husband. Loki looked at Soma and smirked. He walked over to his husband. Soma sat up on the bed as Loki stood in front of him. Loki leaned forward and kissed him. Soma pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at Loki. The two of them got onto the bed and continued their makeout session. Loki was the one underneath Soma now.

 

It has been almost two days now and they have not had much sexual contact since they got married. It was not because Soma wasn’t ready...it was because they were not only in Sakaar but they were also in his Uncle’s home. Soma knows that his uncle would give a shit if he had sex but in his own home...that might be a little bit uneasy..for The Grandmaster to hear about it and/or for Soma, too. When it became a little too heated, Soma pulled away then laid his head in Loki’s chest. Loki wrapped an arm around him to hold him in place.

 

“Do you think we will ever get out of here?” Soma asked Loki.

 

“If your uncle keeps his promise then yes but I do not doubt that he will. Why?” Loki replied and then asked. Soma shrugged.

 

“Like, I know my Uncle loves and cares about me but I do like him as a person. He has  _ slaves _ and makes them fight against each other for sport. It is so...cruel and disgusting. Whether it is an animal or a person, it is just not right to make them fight for their lives and to live. Among other things that he does...I just can not stand that man and what he is. I mean, he is acting nice to you and all but get in his wrong side...you will regret it. He is not to be taken lightly. Under all of that blue makeup and outer appearance, there is a cold soul within him.” Soma explained to him. Loki felt so bad for Soma. He was not going to question him about his past but he did have a few questions that have been burning inside of his mind since that arrived to Sakaar.

 

“How is the Grandmaster related to you?” Loki asked him another question.

 

“My father is one of the younger siblings. My Father is one of four siblings. Two older brothers, including my uncle and a sister, who do not know of. His two brothers are horrible people but my Dad was an amazing with a good heart. He loved and cared for his people. Never once, he thought to treat them like dirt underneath someone’s shoe or make them fight for a crowd for fun. No. My father wanted people to be able to be  _ free _ . ...I guess in a way, I based how I feel on how I grew up but is that a bad thing? To want to be free and care about a fellow human being?” Soma told and then asked his husband.

 

“No, there is nothing wrong with that nor it is a bad thing at all. I can understand why you do not like or can’t stand him. Whether you it was of the way that you were raised or not. I agree with you. Some people may think they I am not telling you the truth but I promise you that I am telling you the truth. 100%.” Loki answered back to him. Loki has not once lied to Soma since they have met and been together. Soma kissed Loki on the cheek. 

 

“Also, I am glad that you are with me, Soma. You make everything brighter. I have never have know a man like you before we met. Thank you for loving me and being yourself.” Loki added. Soma smiled at him. 

 

“And thank you for loving me, too. I just wish people would understand that you are not a monster or some horrible person. We all have had our problems and done things that we wish that we did not do or could take back but that what makes us human and grow. Love you, my darling.” Soma said back to him. 

 

“I love you, too, dear.” Loki said back then gave him a kiss on the lips before they got more comfortable in each others’ arms. The two of them drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night. As for Thor...he a lot on his plate and thinking to do. What was it going to take and...how the hell is he going to get out of Sakaar alive?

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Two Places At Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to talk to Thor but Thor is not having it. Any of it. And neither is Soma with his Uncle.

 

Thor sat in a room filled with other warriors. Though, some of these warriors were not ali some of these warriors were stone cold dead. He was still pissed off. Thor was pissed off about so many things and did not know where to begin. Finding out that Loki is alive AND married, his father’s death and not only finding out about that he has a sister but now a sister who is hellbent on taking over the throne that she will  _ kill _ do it. Also, Mjolnir is now destroyed. How will he be able to use his powers now? Thor just felt so angry, frustrated and upset about everything.

 

All of a sudden, he noticed Loki standing in front of him. The  _ last  _ person he truly wanted to see right now.

 

“I can explain,” Loki spoke up.

 

“I don’t want to hear it. Especially from you.” Thor responded to him.

 

“Well, I am going to tell anyway,” Loki said to him. Thor groaned. 

 

“I know that the Grandmaster is a bit of a bastard but he means well. Soma is not fond of this place either and we will get out of here. I promise you.” Loki told him. Thor chuckled. Loki got slightly irritated at his older brother’s response. He decided to continue.

 

“So for the meantime, we just need to stay put and not give any suspicions or we are seriously dead meat,” Loki added. Thor still did not say anything. Loki could not take the silence between the two of them

 

”Say something!” Loki exclaimed. 

 

“Well, I can’t say the same for you but I know that I will not be dead of any kind of meat. Plus...I thought you were dead and now, to see you alive, I truly do not what to say to you. Do you really want me to go over what has happened to me in the last few days?” Thor said and asked. Loki understood how he was feeling but he could not let it get to him. Thor had another thought on his mind that he did want to say to Loki.

 

”Also...how can someone like Soma marry a man like you?” Thor suddenly spoke up again. Loki froze.

 

”Huh?” Loki asked him, feeling suddenly confused about wherethis conversation was going. 

 

“Oh, don’t pretend to be stupid with me. I know you, Loki. Soma seems like an intelligent person and to marry you, I feel like he made the wrong choice. At the same time, I can see why he married you. Soma seems to also be like you. Even for a smart person, he seems to make bad decisions.” Thor explained to him. That pissed off Loki. Royally pissed him off.

 

“First of all, I did not come here to be treated like this. Second, Soma is an amazing person and how  _ dare  _ you think that he is not a good person because he decided and wanted to marry me. Soma means a lot to me and I do not care what you say about me but I am not going to let talk about Soma like he is some kind of horrible human being. Because he is not! I know have done some terrible things and I am not going to deny that but I will never trick or lie to Soma. Ever! So next time, you want to talk shit about him, you will NOT like what may happen. He is more powerful than you!” Loki told him with some anger in his voice. Thor snorted as he laughed a couple of times.

 

“That little guy is more powerful than the God of Thunder? I would  _ love to to to  _ see this. Though, I truly doubt he is stronger than me.” Thor said back to him.

 

“Well, I know  _ both _ of you and I can say without a doubt that Soma is definitely much stronger than you,” Loki said to him. The two of them decided to let this go. This was going to help them, either way, to get out of here. 

 

“Are you even really in here?” Thor asked him. He picked up a rock and threw it at Loki. It went through him and hit the wall behind him.

 

“Thought so.” Thor thought to himself.

 

“What? You really think I would be physically in here. This place is absolutely disgusting.” Loki asked and said to him. Instead of answering him, Thor threw another rock at him. Loki let out a defeated sigh. This was not going anywhere.

 

“Plus...I can not physically be in two places at once.” Loki added. He disappeared as Thor threw the third rock at him. Thor leaned back up against the wall. 

 

“How in the hell am I going to get out of Sakaar? And who exactly is this champion that people keep warning me about?” Thor asked himself. 

 

**####**

 

In another area of the Grandmaster’s home, Soma, Loki, and the Grandmaster were having a little get together of three. The Grandmaster wanted to know more about Loki and what his intentions with his nephew are. Soma and Loki and sat next to each other in a couch while the Grandmaster sat in a chair in front of the two of them. Loki was staying calm but Soma was slightly restless. He did not want to be here. Soma just wanted to go home with Loki. The Grandmaster took a sip of his wine before speaking.

 

“This is wonderful, isn’t it?” The Grandmaster asked. Soma silently groaned. Loki sipped his glass, not saying a word. 

 

“So, Loki...how did you meet my nephew?” The Grandmaster asked him.

 

“It's none of of your fucking business, old man.” Soma thought to him. Loki heard him.

 

“Don't let him get to you, love.” Loki replied to him through thoughts. Soma looked at him.

 

“I know but...he is just so..irritating and horrible. I do not even know why I came to this.” Soma responded. Loki rubbed Soma on the back a couple of times. The Grandmaster was not exactly able to understand what they were talking about but he was going to let it get to him nor question either of them about it.

 

“Okay then. How long have you known Soma?” The Grandmaster asked a different question this time.

 

“About a couple of years.” Loki answered. The Grandmaster nodded. Soma had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this get together. Nothing about it seems right to Soma. Not one bit of it.

 

“Interesting. Just out of curiosity...have you both have had sex yet?” The Grandmaster asked with a smirk on his face. Loki’s eyes widened and started to cough after taking another sip from his glass. Soma could not believe what he just heard. 

 

“Are you fucking  _ serious _ right now?! Is that why you called us in here? To ask us these impersonal questions?” Soma asked him, feeling little more irritated.

 

“Uh oh.” Loki thought to himself. The Grandmaster was not afraid of his nephew, even if his nephew is a God.

 

“I am just trying to look out for you, Soma. I have nothing against Loki or anything like that, Ai assure you.” The Grandmaster replied to him. Soma was not having any of it.

 

“Oh, really? You never have done that for most of my life so why do you care now? That makes no fucking sense!” Soma asked him another couple of questions. Loki turned to his husband to try to calm him down. This was not going well at all.

 

“Honey, please calm down. Do not let this get to you.” Loki said to him. Soma mentally was already gone for the moment. 

 

“I see that you still have your father’s temper.” The Grandmaster spoke.

 

“YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOW MY FATHER WAS, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Soma shouted as his voice started to become unworldly. His dragon side was starting to take over him. Loki had to do something. Loki suddenly grabbed him and began to mumble something in his ear. All of a sudden, Soma began to calm down and his eyes fluttered then he fell to the ground. It was like he was knocked out but what Loki was saying to him. The Grandmaster looked at Loki.

 

“What did you just do?” The Grandmaster asked him.

 

“Oh, I put a temporary spell on him. Do not worry. He will be alright. Soma just needs rest. Being here has mentally been a bit much for him.” Loki replied. The Grandmaster nodded.

 

“I never meant to cause Soma to ever feel like this. I do not know why he hates me.” The Grandmaster said to him. Loki still was not sure why Soma hates his Uncle but right now was not the right time to ask anymore questions. He needed to get Soma out of the room and somewhere else. 

 

“I am not sure why either but I think I need to get Soma to our room so he can rest.” Loki said back to him and suggested. The Grandmaster thought it was a good idea. He called a couple of guards to help Loki get Soma to their room. Loki was not mad or upset at Soma for his outburst but he started to worry more for his husband. There had to be something that happened to cause Soma to be like. Why Soma has not explained to him was another thing that Loki could not help but think about. He felt like Soma would tell him eventually but he just could not help having a feeling that it was not good.

 

Also, Soma has PTSD due to some events that happened to him during his childhood. The Grandmaster must have done something to him in the past to make him triggered enough to let his dragon side easily take over him. 

 

“I hope we can get out of here as soon as possible. I can’t let Soma keep feeling like this. I love my husband so much and I just want to help him, not harm him.” Loki thought to himself. When they arrived to the room, the guards , and Soma in the bed. Loki felt a rush of worry suddenly pop up in his body.

 

”I will stay with him. Thank you for the help.” Loki said to the guards. The guards nodded then left the room, Loki sat in a chair in the room with a book. From time to time, he glance and even got up to check on his husband. With his stature, his dragon blood can tire him out easily but this was not because of his dragon blood. Because a request from Soma a time ago when their friendship was starting to become much more, Soma asked Loki that if his dragon side starts to come out at a bad time, to use a spell on him to stop it. Even with his own magic, Soma could not stop himself from transforming. Loki has kept promise but never really had to do this...until now except for one other time but that time was a long while ago. 

 

And this spell was one that Loki created just for Soma in this situation. A few hours later, Soma opened his eyes to see that he was back in their room. He looked around and noticed Loki reading at the chair. He blushed.

 

“Did...did he stay here this whole time with me while I was unconscious?” Soma thought to himself as he kept looking at his husband. When Soma decided to sit up, that alerted Loki and he looked up from his book. His eyes widened and his worrying went away. Loki was not truly reading the entire time but he needed a distraction from his worrying becoming worse.

 

“Darling! You’re up! Oh, thank the gods.” Loki spoke up. Soma nodded and smiled at him. That smile always made Loki smile. Loki got up from the chair and walked over to Soma then stood at the side of the bed.

 

“I am sorry that I had to do that to you back there but I had no choice.” Loki suddenly spoke, taking about putting the spell on him. Soma was not mad at Loki.

 

“It is okay and actually, thank you for doing that. It is also comforting to know that you kept your promise.” Soma said back to him. Loki wrapped his arms around Soma and pulled him closer to his body.

 

“Anything for you, love. Anything for you.” Loki spoke back. Soma hugged Loki back. Loki would go to hell and back if it meant saving Soma in any situation. Even the most dangerous ones. With his reputation, it is not impossible for something to happen. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Both of them turned to see that it was servant.

 

“Dinner is ready. The Grandmaster wanted to let you both know.” The servant said back to him.

 

“Thank you.” Loki said to them. The sergeant left the two alone once again. Soma’s smile disappeared.

 

“Even though, I am really hungry, I do not want to eat around my Uncle right now nor be near him, regardless.” Soma said to Loki. Loki got an idea.

 

“I’ll just tell him that you are still a little weak and it is preferred that you eat in bed.” Loki suggested to him.

 

“But...I am not  _ that _ weak. You do not have to lie to my uncle.” Soma said back.

 

“It is okay. Plus...it is not exactly a completely lie. You’re still getting over from the spell.” Loki explained. Soma thought about it for a few seconds then nodded. Loki left the room to go fetch dinner for his husband.

 

**####**

 

Down in the room where Thor was being kept at, Thor slept on the ground. His eyes were closed but he was not exactly sleeping. There was too much on his mind for him to sleep. All he wanted was to get the hell out of Sakaar but right now, that was not happening without a couple of plans in his head. But also...he was going to need some but he did not want Loki’s help. Thor was also still a little bit curious and unsure about Soma. Even with all that sass, Soma was a very interesting person. Maybe, just maybe...he can help Thor out of this place but he did not want to take advantage of the Dragon God.

 

For now, he can only scheme and dream...but those dreams were not going to be sweet. Not a single one. 


	6. In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma has a nightmare that tends to more than trigger his PTSD. And Loki finally finds out why Soma does not like his Uncle.

Soma tossed and turned in his sleep as Loki was next to him, fast asleep. Since they have been here, the dreams have not been that bad but tonight...something was wrong. Very wrong. Soma was having a nightmare and a terrible one at that.

 

**####**

 

_In the dream, there was chaos and destruction around him. Flames coming from everywhere. And Soma, kneeling above of his dead parents’ bodies. He was covered in blood. With tears also streaming down his cheeks. Soma tried to revive his parents but his powers were not working. He heard a laugh coming from in front of him. Soma looked up to see a man, standing there with smirk on his face and a sword with blood dripping down from the blade. Soma was angry. He stood up with rage surging throughout his body._

_Soma transformed into his human dragon hybrid hybrid form and his longsword appeared in his hands. The man positioned his sword in front of him. Soma started to run as he shouted towards the man. Their swords clashed and the two of them began fighting. The sound of swords clashing rang throughout the area. Soma was able to keep up but not for long. The man tripped Soma and he fell to the ground, scrapping his one of the cheeks on his face in the process. Soma growled with anger as the scrap formed on his right cheek. He turned over to see the man with the sword positioned above him. All of sudden, the sword went down into Soma and blood gushed everywhere and everything went white._

**####**

Soma suddenly woke straight up on the bed, shouting. It woke up Loki in the process. Loki looked over to see Soma sweating and panting and he was clawing the air. Loki knew what was happening.

 

”Soma!” Loki exclaimed. Soma stopped as he heard Loki’s voice and snapped out of it. He looked over at Loki with his eye widened. It took him a moment to realize what just happened. Loki placed one of his hands onto one of Soma’s cheeks, caressing it.

 

”Sweetheart, it is okay. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you.” Loki said to him. Soma started to cry as tears streamed down his cheeks. Soma hated this feeling. He was still not over his parents’ death. Not in the slightest. Since Odin mentioned them, he has been thinking about what happened to them over and over again from time to time. What happened to his parents was really tragic and sometimes...Soma blames himself for what happened but it was not his fault. He blamed himself for not being able to protect them. Before Loki, they were all that he had and one day, a mysterious man came into his realm and killed not only his parents but also quite a few of the civilians as well. Soma felt like he was useless because of this. Soma fell into Loki’s arms as he sobbed. Loki wrapped his arms around Soma and held him. 

 

“Soma, what happened is _not_ your fault.” Loki said to him.

 

”I wish I could believe that when it comes to myself. I _failed_ my realm, I failed my parents...I failed myself. I wish I could go back in time and fix it but I can’t! I am the one who is so powerful but yet, I could not save them all. I may be a God but I am a terrible one, Loki.” Soma told him. Loki did not believe that he was terrible.

 

”Darling, things happened. Even horrible things. What happened was tragic and I am not telling you to get over it. But...

please do not keep thinking that you were the _cause_ of it because you were not at all. And whoever did this, he will pay for what he has done. Do not worry about that.” Loki said to him. Soma can picture the man who did this. He remembers exactly who it was and if they ever find him, Soma wanted to be the one who gives him the final and fatal cut from his blade into the man’s throat. For now, Soma was just going to have to wait. He was not a violent person either but with the rage he felt towards this man, he could not help it. Soma also felt like his uncle was a part of the reason why his parents died. He was not sure but he had a feeling. 

 

“...I also feel like one of people who could have helped them is here in this place.” Soma spoke up all of a sudden. Loki looked at him.

 

”Who?” Loki asked him. Soma looked up at him. The expression on his face loud and clear. Loki did not think that he could have but yet...he would not put it past the Grandmaster to do so. The Grandmaster was not an innocent man nor Loki knew much about him. He did not like nor hated him but yet...he had an uneasy feeling about him because of Soma.

 

“Soma, I am not trying to cause any more problems or anything but...why do you not like your Uncle?” Loki asked him. Soma sighed.

”My Uncle is such a cruel man. Having slaves, making them fight to the death for each other for crowds of people and just the way he is. He is a pig of a human being and actual pigs are even better than he could ever be. Also...when I younger, I felt like he judged me because I was not like what he wanted me to be. My father was not like him either and I was like my parents in so many ways. Plus, he was not in my life much to know anything about how I am. He never thought of me as someone he could be a part of his world nor do I want to be. I just...I just can not believe that people like him exist. I mean, there are people who are worse than him but it does not make him less of a horrible person. I just wish that he was a more kinder person than he is.” Soma explained to him. Loki understood how he felt. He was not going to tell him to not feel how he feels about his Uncle. 

 

“All I just want to say is that I am so sorry that he made you feel this way. Your feelings are valid but do not let him get you like this. He is not worth it. And you are more than what he may say about you. Just be yourself and do not give a single fuck about him. Okay?” Loki said back then asked. Soma nodded. Loki was right. Not to mention that he was glad that Loki was telling him to just “get over it”.

 

”Thank you, Loki.” Soma said to him.

 

”You are welcome. You okay now?” Loki said back then asked another question. Soma nodded again but this time, with a smile on his face. Soma suddenly an idea.

 

”Can you hold me until I fall asleep? ...Please?” Soma asked him. Loki smiled back.

 

”Of course.” Loki replied. Loki laid back down on the bed and Soma laid down close to him with his head on Loki’s chest. Loki then wrapped an arm around his husband. This was comforting to the Dragon God. The two of them laid there until both of them ended up falling asleep. Loki not once let go of him the entire night as they slept the entire night. And the nightmares seemed to be gone..for now and hopefully for the rest of their stay here.


	7. Mine For The Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela is enjoying her time back in Asgard but not everyone is welcoming to her.

 

So far, Hela has been doing a good job of taking over Asgard. Well, at least _she_ thought so. Skurge, who was working for Loki and Soma, is now Hela’s humble servant and executioner. Unlike Skurge, other fellow Asgardians were not so very welcoming of their new ruler of the realm. So far, she formed an army of fellow and undead Asgardians soldiers and her precious wolf, Fenris. Heimdell and Sif were no where to be found but Fandral and a few of Thor’s friends were now dead when Hela arrived. But now, there were a crowd of Asgardians up in arms and wanting to fight the Queen. As much as she was wanting them to serve under her rule, Hela knew that it may come to this. 

 

“Well, I guess I have no choice now, do I?” Hela thought to herself as she looked at the crowd of people. Hela transformed her helmet on to her head and and formed her two short swords in her hands. The fight was on. The villagers began to charge as she ran towards them. One by one, Asgardians fell at her feet. And Hela was winning this battle. Other Asgardians dropped their weapons and retreated and some gave into their newly “appointed” Queen. Hela’s face was all smiles now. Skurge started to have a bad feeling in his stomach about what was going on now. As much as he wanted the job, he could not help but feel horrible.

 

Hela looked over at Skurge as she grabbed a man from the and brought him to the front of the crowd. She was not sure who started this but she was going to let Asgardi and the Asgardians that she is _not_ messing around. Hela also did not care how this was going to happen either. After all, she was to show what Odin would have been truly like.

 

”Take his head off for me, dear.” Hela instructed him. Skurge looked a the crowd and internally sighed. As much as he did not want to do this, he had no choice. Skurge walked over and stood to the side of the man and held his axe in his hand. The man pleaded with him but Hela was having none of it.

 

”Enough! Do not hold back, Skurge.” Hela ordered him. Skurge gulped. Before he even knew it, he swung his axe down and chopped off the man’s head. Gasps and screams run throughout the square. Hela was pleased. Asgardians were defiantly now more frightened of the Goddess of Death. They needed to get out of Asgard as fast as they could. Hela petted Fenris, who was now standing behind her, looking at the crowd. She was enjoying herself and the chaos. This was _her_ kingdom now.

 

“Now, this a way to run a realm.” Hela thought to herself.

 

From a distance, Heimdell has been hiding from the Goddess of Death and her army. If Asgard was going to need a savior, Heimdall was willing to take up this task. He cares more about the people than Hela does. If Asgard was going to be going down, the people needed to a safe place to hide and a couple of plans as well. And Heimdall knew just the place to hide his fellow Asgardians from the Queen.


	8. A Slight Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma wants to show his Uncle that he is not some weak, child anymore but in order to do so...he needs Thor’s help.

 

Soma could not take this anymore. He can still imagine the way people laugh at him when was younger because he was not like his uncle nor does he ever want to be. The thought of him being like his uncle disgusts him so much. He could not stand it. After some thinking, Soma got an idea but whether it will work or not, Soma did not care. He needed to do this for himself. To relieve himself of all of these horrible thoughts and show his Uncle that is not a weak child any longer. And as far as Loki goes...he hopes to keep him out of this as much as he can. This was _his_ choice. Also, even though he was against the sport, it probably was the only way he can show his Uncle.

 

As he made his way down to the cells, his heart felt like it was going to sink down into his stomach. It was not the smell or dead bodies that bothers him but everything about this sport. Or if you truly can call it a sport. To Soma, no matter what it was called, it was inhuman and cruel. He made his way to Thor. Even though he has given him sass and shit since they met, Soma never hated Thor. He just has built a thicker skin since he hit puberty. Also, except around Loki, he can be very socially awkward. He saw Thor and went over to him. Thor saw him from the corner of his eyes and turned to him. Also, Thor had his haircut this time from the last time he saw it.

 

”What do you want?” Thor asked him. It was not in a rude tone but it was not in a nice tone either. Soma stopped and sighed.

 

”Thor, I am sorry for the way I treated you. I really am. I am not exactly a social person and so,Time’s my sass gets the best of me.” Soma replied to him. Thor did not slightly believe him but yet, he felt comfort with the apology. Thor nodded.

 

”Alright. I forgive you but...why are you in here?” Thor asked him another question. Soma was not sure if this is going to work but he needed to do this.

 

” I _need_ a favor from you.” Soma told him. Thor figured that much.

 

”What kind of favor?” Thor asked him. Soma took a deep breath.

 

”I would like to replace you in fighting the champion.” Soma told him. Thor’s eyes widened.

 

”Why?” Thor asked another question.

 

”Because I want to show the Grandmaster that I am not some little weak child anymore. I have had enough of his fucking bullshit.” Soma explained. Thor calmed down and smirked.

 

”So, you want to seek revenge, huh?” Thor asked even another question. Soma nodded. 

 

“Yes. I want revenge.” Soma replied. Thor still had a few questions.

 

“Can you make sudden changes like this?” Thor asked.

 

”Yeah.” Soma answered. Thor leaned forward, wanting to know more about his plan.

 

“...Does _Loki_ know about this?” Thor asked him. Soma froze.

 

”...No.” Soma told him.

 

”Shouldn’t your husband know about your plan?” Thor asked. 

 

“I kind of do not want him to know.” Soma answered. Thor was liking Soma more and more by the second.

 

”How come?” Thor asked another question again.

 

”Because I know he would be against it. I know why he would but this is something that I got to do for me. Well...at least that is what _I_ think.” Soma replied. Thor nodded.

 

”Well, do you what you need to do. I am all for it.” Thor said to him. Thor is still willing to fight the champion if things do not work out. Plus, this gives him more time to plan his escape from Sakaar. 

 

“You are going to fight the champion?!” A voice spoke up. The two men turned to face a fellow fighter named Korg. 

 

“That’s right.” Soma said to him.

 

”Have you _seen_ the champion?” Korg asked another question. Soma and Thor shook their heads.

 

”But I can do this. I may be short but I am stronger than people may think I am.” Soma told Korg. Korg walked over to them.

 

”Well, whatever you do, be careful.” Korg said to them.

 

”Thank you.” Soma said to Korg. Korg nodded. Soma looked at Thor. Thor looked at Soma once again.

 

”I will go take care of this now. Thank you, Thor. I owe you one.” Soma said to him.

 

”No problem.” Thor said to him. Soma said his goodbyes then left the room. Thor looked at Korg.

 

”Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Korg asked Thor.

 

”No but I am not going to stop him. I want to see how powerful he really is. Plus, I want to see his husband’s reaction as well.” Thor explained to him.

 

”He’s married?” Korg asked another question.

 

”He’s married to my brother.” Thor replied. Korg nodded.

 

”Well, whoever he is, he has my support.” Korg told Thor.

 

”Same here.” Thor said back. Thor could not wait for the fight now. If Soma is truly a God like Loki says he is, this was definitely going to be an amazing sight to see. And now that Soma got Thor’s answer and told the people who run the fights that he will be replacing Thor...all he was worried about how Loki was going to react. Especially when he see that he is there instead of Thor.

 

”Oh well. At least I know how to fight, no matter who or what this champion is. Just hope Loki will understand.” Soma thought to himself. The fight was not for another couple of days as well so he had time to prepare. Until then, he was going to have to play it cool and keep it a secret for as long as he can.


	9. Cheers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing his husband stressed out, Loki (with the help of the Grandmaster) wants to do something special for Soma as much as he can. Even if it something simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, one has a slight Mature rating.

 

Loki held Soma by one of the hands as he took him to another room in his Uncle’s home. Since they were not able to go on their honeymoon for a bit, with the help of the Grandmaster, Loki created something wonderful and a surprise for the two of them to celebrate their marriage. Or he hopes that it will be wonderful for Soma. Soma was so confused about what was going on.

 

“Loki, what is going on and why do I have a blindfold over my eyes?” Soma asked his husband. Loki has a smile on his entire face the entire time.

 

“Do not worry, darling. Everything is fine. As for the blindfold, I want to make sure that you do not se the surprise until I tell you..” Loki replied. Soma silently sighed. Even though, he was not sort of fond of surprises, when it comes to Loki, it was something to expect of his husband. As they made their way down the hallway, Loki and Soma stopped in front of a door and Loki opened it. He helped Soma into the room then shut the door behind him.

 

“Stay right here, lovely.” Loki said to him. Soma did as Loki told him as he walked to the middle of the room. A few seconds later, Loki turned to face Soma again and stood in place. He was excited to see Soma’s reaction to the surprise.

 

“Okay, love. You can remove the blindfold now.” Loki instructed him.

 

“ _Finally_.” Soma thought to himself. Soma looked down and removed the blindfold from his eyes. He looked back up with his eyes closed but when he opened them, he was definitely surprised. The room was covered in roses of various colors and rose petals were scattered all over the floor. And in the back of Loki, there was a hot tub that also had rose petals and flowers in it, too. Soma was truly surprised and shocked at the same time. It was absolutely stunning. Loki felt giddy to see his husband’s reaction.

 

“So, what do you think about this?” Loki asked him. Soma started to walk over to him.

 

“This is so gorgeous and wonderful but…what is the exact reason for all of this?” Soma replied then asked a question of his own as he then stopped a few inches away from his husband. Loki suddenly reached over and placed one of his hands onto Soma’s cheek and caressed it. Soma’s face suddenly flushed a little pink tone.

 

“Well, since we will not be able to go on our honeymoon for a while, I thought we could try to have somewhat of one here.” Loki explained to him. Soma suddenly smiled. Seeing that smile made all of this worth it to the trickster. Loki leaned forward and then he gave Soma a kiss on the forehead as he removed his hand from his cheek. Loki went over to the hot tub and work his magic to fill and warm it up as Soma went over to a small where there was a bottle of champagne and two glasses sitting on top of it. The bottle of champagne was pink and it looked very familiar to

 

Soma looked at the bottle of champagne. He could not believe it. Soma looked over at Loki as Loki was working on getting the hot tub set up.

 

“The champagne. ..It is from my home realm.” Soma suddenly spoke up. Loki looked at him.

 

“Yes. It is.” Loki said to him. Soma placed it back onto the table.

 

“How...were you able to get all of this in such a short amount of time?” Soma asked him. Loki stopped and looked at him.

 

“I..I asked a favor of a few people.” Loki answered.

 

“Meaning my uncle.” Soma said back. Loki nodded. Soma was not mad him for asking his uncle to help him. But...it did make him think about why his uncle did this for them even if Soma was still upset at him. Yet...he was not going to dwell on it. Soma was just going to enjoy this with Loki. Though...he was worried what Loki would think when he discovers that he was going to fight the champion instead of the God of Thunder. But for now, he was not going to give any hints to that.

 

“You are not mad at me for asking for his help, are you?” Loki asked him. Soma shook his head.

 

“No, not at all. I am surprised by not mad. I really do love this. Thank you, Loki. This means a lot to me.” Soma replied to him. Loki smiled again.

 

“You’re welcome.” Loki said back to him. Loki finished getting the hot tub ready. Soma moved the bottle and glasses closer to one of the sides of the hot tub. When Loki finally finished, he looked at Soma again.

 

“The hot tub is ready. Want to get in now?” Loki said and asked. Soma nodded. To be honest, Soma was excited about this. Plus, this was the first time that he was going to be in a hot tub. And being in one with his husband as well. Loki started to take off his clothes. Soma’s eyes widened and he looked away. Loki chuckled. Loki’s physique made Soma feel all hot and bothered. In a good way.

 

“Awe. You’re being shy. There is no need to be that way in front of me. It is just only _us_.” Loki spoke to him. Soma gulped.

 

“But..this is the first time that I will see you naked and we have not have had sex or sexual contact of any kind yet.” Soma said back as he blushed. Loki walked over to him with his shirt off. He placed a hand underneath Soma’s chin and moved his face forward to look at him once again.

 

“Soma, it is okay to see someone’s naked body before having sex and there is nothing wrong with it. We are going to see each others’ bodies eventually anyway. I mean, if you want to wear something in the hot tub that is fine, I am not going to stop you from doing so but you do not have to worry about being naked in front of me either. I want you to be comfortable.” Loki told him. Soma smiled at him.

 

“And I want _you_ to be comfortable as well, honey.” Soma said back to him. Loki nodded back and then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. When Loki pulled away, he turned again at finished taking off the rest of his clothes. Soma could not help but stare at his husband’s glorious, naked body. Soma even bit his bottom lip gently. Loki got into the hot tub and sat towards the back of it. Soma watched him the entire time. He also felt a slight twitch from his crotch area.

 

“So...are you going to get in?” Loki asked him as he looked at Soma. Soma snapped out of his trance and focused back on reality. He suddenly also had a deep blush going across his face from cheek to cheek. Loki chuckled again.

 

“Do you not want me to look while you get undressed?” Loki asked him another question. Soma shook his head.

 

“No, it is okay. I need to use it. Plus, you are my husband after all.” Soma answered him.

 

“True.” Loki said back as he got comfortable in the hot tub. Soma gulped again as he then started to undress. With his body facing Loki. One by one, Soma removed items of clothing, revealing his body to the trickster god. It may not seem like it underneath the clothing but Soma has a somewhat muscular tone. Even if it was a bit more feminine. Just like Soma, Loki did not take his eyes off of Soma. Not even for a second. When Soma got down to his undergarments, that is when he started to become nervous.

 

“Soma? Is everything alright?” Loki asked him. Soma nodded.

 

“Yes. ...I just realized that I am a little more _excited_ than I thought I was.” Soma answered him, covering his crotch as much as he could.

 

“That’s alright. Nothing wrong with that. You do not have to hide either. It is marital to feel like _that_.” Loki said to him. Soma agreed. He pulled down his undergarments and let them pull around his ankles, exposing his entire naked body to Loki. Loki also bit his bottom lip at the sight of his husband’s naked body. Soma turned to him. Loki looked at his body from head to toe.

 

“W-What do you t-think?” Soma said as he looked away, feeling a little flustered.

 

“Perfect. You are so beautiful, Soma, dear. All over. Absolutely stunning.” Loki replied to him. Soma looked at him again.

 

“You really think so?” Soma asked another question.

 

“Darling, I may be the God of Trickery but I promise that I will never lie to you. Yes. You are so stunning..” Loki answered him again. Soma smiled. He then gently go into the hot tub with Loki. Being a dragon god, heat does not affect him like it does with normal people. He can handle very high temperatures of heat. In Loki’s eyes, he was most beautiful man he has ever seen in his entire life. And he was so glad that Soma was his. When he got close to Loki, he moved to the side of him and carefully sat in the water next to him.

 

This was definitely something that Soma needed. He was glad to also be able to spend time like this with Loki since they will not be able to have a real honeymoon for a while. For a long while from what it seems with what is going on in Asgard. Soma did worry about the people of Asgard but he could not do anything right now and so much was getting to him that he was surprised that he was not going insane. Loki looked at Soma. Soma looked at Loki with a smile in his face thenlaid his head onto his husband’s shoulder.

 

“I love you.” Soma suddenly spoke up to him.

 

“I love you, too.” Loki said back to him. Soma moved his head closer and placed his lips against Loki’s. Loki loves the way that Soma kisses him. But...it did not take too long before the kiss became a little more _passionate_ for the two lovebirds. The air around them started to heat up as well and it was not exactly because of the heart from the water either and the fragrance of the flowers and petals made them feel like they were a little intoxicated. Soma wrapped his arms around Loki as Loki moved his husband onto his lap without breaking the kiss.

 

Soma’s entire body began to become a little more sensitive as their crotches began to grind together. Loki slipped one of his hands gently down Soma’s back and then suddenly groped one of Soma’s asscheeks. It caused Soma to pull away suddenly as he let out a little and soft moan. It such a cute moan to the older one. Soma looked down at Loki’s chest and lower body in embarrassment. Loki kissed Soma’s forehead and bent his head down slightly to get a look at Soma’s.

 

“That was unintentional.” Soma spoke.

 

“That was adorable. That the most adorable moan that I have ever heard.” Loki said back to him. Soma fidgeted with his fingers and hands as his arms were still around Loki’s shoulders. Soma has never moaned like that before. It was something that he was not used. Especially in this way. Soma looked up at Loki. Then...a smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

 

“...I never told you to stop, though.” Soma said to him. Loki felt delighted to hear this.

 

“Oh? You want me to continue, sweetheart?” Loki asked him. Soma nodded, still smirking at his husband.

 

“Yes.” Soma answered back.

 

“Are you sure?” Loki asked another question.

 

“Did I stutter?” Soma asked him back. This was a huge turn in for Loki. Also, this was a side of Soma that Loki has never seen before and was loving every second of it. Loki and Soma did not even take three seconds before they started to make out in the hot tub again. This time, Loki did not hold back on his husband. This time, Loki slipped his tongue into Soma’s mouth and began to explore every centimeter of it. For some reason, it tasted sweet to Loki. Soma did the same with Loki’s mouth. So far, everything was going well for the two of them tonight.

 

The kiss lasted for another couple of minutes before they pulled away again, panting. Soma laid up against Loki and placed his head on Loki’s chest as he removed his arms from around his neck and just around his body. Loki did the same thing with Soma with his arms. He also placed his head in top of Soma’s.

 

“I know that I told you this already but I love you.” Loki said to him.

 

“I love you, too and I will never get tired of hearing it.” Soma said back. Loki gave Soma another kiss on top of his head as they stayed like that for a few minutes in the hot tub. Suddenly, Loki remembered something else that he planned as Soma looked up at him.

 

“Shall we break open the champagne?” Soma suggested.

 

“Sure! Though...I forgot to get something to remove off the cork.” Loki said to him. Soma got off of Loki and went over to the champagne and glasses.

 

“No worries, I got this.” Soma said to him. Soma made one of the nails on his fingers into a claw and stuck into the cork. It took several seconds but the cork came off easily. Soma looked at Loki with the champagne bottle in one hand and the cork on his claw on another hand. He gave a thumbs up to Loki. Loki smiled. Loki removed the cork from his hubby’s finger then Soma’s nail went back to normal. Soma then gently grabbed the two glasses and handed one of them to Loki. Soma then poured champagne into the two glasses.

 

“That was impressive, by the way.” Loki said.

 

“Thank you. Sometimes, it is always good things to be able to shapeshift while having dragon’s blood rushing through my veins.” Soma said back to him. Suddenly, Loki presses a button on one of the walls near the hot tub and a tile went up and a floating bowl of strawberries came out along with two floating dip bowls. One filled with melted chocolate and one filled with whipped cream. Soma was truly surprised with how Loki did this all for him. Not to mention that these strawberries were larger than other strawberries.

 

“You seriously went all out for this, huh.” Soma told him.

 

“Well, I tried to do my best with what resources I had. Plus, you deserve the best because you are the best. At least to _me_ , you are truly that way.” Loki responded to him. Soma smiled.

 

“You are the best as well.” Soma spoke. Loki blushed.

 

“I don’t think that I am but thank you.” Loki said back to him. Soma moved back over to him.

 

“Loki, I know the things you have done. It does not make me love you any less. We all have done things in our lives but you were _forced_ to do those things. Whether people believe it or not. Around me, please do not think that you are less of a being because of what you did. We _all_ have done things. Trust me.” Soma said to him.

 

“Quite a few people died because what I did, though, even though, I never want to kill anyone.” Loki explained.

 

“I know, hun. I know. But...let’s not let that get to you. Let’s just enjoy our time together right now. Okay?” Soma told him and suggested. Loki took a deep breath and nodded. Even though, Loki still felt like this, Soma was right. Plus, neither of them wanted to ruin the mood right now. Loki nodded and smiled.

 

“How about we have a toast?” Loki also suggested. Soma held out his glass and Loki did the same.

 

“What shall we have a toast for?” Soma asked him. Loki thought about it for several seconds before he spoke.

 

“To our marriage, our love and to you, my sweet dragon.” Loki spoke up. Soma nodded.

 

“To us and the journey of marriage.” Soma said back.

 

“Cheers!” Loki exclaimed and then the two of them clinked their glasses together then took a sip of from their glasses. Loki and Soma relaxes in the hot tub. So,a moved the bowl of strawberries closer to them.

 

“Can I try one?” Soma asked.

 

“Of course! There are for both of us.” Loki answered. Soma took out a strawberry from the bowl and held it in his hand to look at it.

 

“This strawberry looks like a tush.” Soma said out loud.

 

“It looks like _your_ tush.” Loki added. Soma blushed then took a bit of it. The strawberries were really juicy. Much to Soma’s delight. Then he took another out and dipped it into the chocolate. He held out towards Loki.

 

“Take a bite.” Soma instructed him. Loki did as Soma asked him to do. He gently and carefully took a bite from the chocolate covered strawberry.

 

“How does it taste?” Soma asked him.

 

“Sweet and juicy.” Loki answered him.

 

“Just like my tush.” Soma suddenly added. Loki could not help it and started to laugh after he swallowed the bite.

 

“That is not a complete lie, though. You do have a nice tush.” Loki said to him. Soma wiggled his hips a couple of times in the water carefully so he did not knock over the bowls into the hot tub. Loki was glad to see that Soma was breaking out of his shell and being himself. He knew underneath all of that shyness was a kinky God. Soma may be shy but secretly, he was interested and curious about sex. He just never had anyone that attracted him as much as Loki does. Soma could not help but suddenly feel his dick twitch underneath the water.

 

Though, he did not want to Loki to notice. He was truly ready for sex but yet, he was at the same time. He felt weird about having sex at his Uncle’s place. Soma suddenly dipped one of his fingers into the whipped cream and spread a little around his lips then kissed Loki again while the whipped cream was on Soma’s lips. The taste of the chocolate covered strawberry mixed with the whipped cream was an interesting taste for the two of them. Not to mention that the two of them were slightly getting drunk off of the champagne. The champagne from Soma’s homeland is different than from all other other realms.

 

This champagne is a bit stronger and tends to also have a fruity taste to it at times. In other words, it was unique and only very few can handle it. For the next hour, Loki and Soma ate a lot of the strawberries and drunk about ¾ of the champagne. In the end, they were not wasted but they were definitely a bit drunk. When they got out of the hot tub, Loki and Soma dried off and out their clothes back on. Loki turned off the hot tub and cleaned up as much as he could.

 

Soma was so exhausted from all the fun that they had that he was falling asleep on the floor as he sat on the ground  Loki picked up Soma and held him in his arms as they went to their room. Soma’s little snores made Loki giggle. This night was very welcome and his mission was accomplished. He just hopes that it lessened some of Soma’s stress. As they arrived to their room, Loki opened the door and went inside. He headed straight for the bed and laid Soma down on it, who was now sound asleep.

 

Loki stood up and looked at him for a couple of moments. He had a huge smile on his face as well.

 

“Soma, no matter what people may say or think, I love you so much and will do anything to protect you. Whether we are in Sakaar, Asgard or even Midgard, I just want to be there with you and by your side. You mean so much to mean and I am so happy that you’re my life partner.” Loki say to himself but not so loud so he would not wake up Soma. After another minute, he got ready for bed himself and got into it next to Soma. The two of them slept for the rest of the night in each other’s arms.


	10. We Will See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grandmaster finds out about Soma’s plan to fight the champion.

As the Grandmaster was relaxing on his throne, one of his people who helps run the tournaments suddenly burst into the room. The Grandmaster looked at the man, who was trying to catch his breath.

 

”Grandmaster! I have some something to tell you that I just found out.” The person said to him.

 

”You could not have given me a heads up before coming here?” The Grandmaster asked him in a slightly annoyed tone. 

 

“I apologize for suddenly barging in like this but this is something that I think you need to hear, regardless.” They replied to him.

 

”Well...what is it that I should hear from you?” The Grandmaster asked another question. The man took a deep breath before he spoke. 

 

“I just found out about a change in plans for the fight against the champion for tomorrow night.” The man told him. This peaked the Grandmaster’s attention. It also slighted made him angry.

 

”What do you mean a change in plans? I never authorized this and who is going to be fighting the champion instead?” The Grandmaster asked even another couple of  questions. 

 

“Your nephew.” The man answered. The Grandmaster’s eyes widened.

 

”Who’s idea was this?!” The Grandmaster exclaimed. 

 

“Your nephew’s. He seemed pretty adamant about wanting to participate in it. He never truly gave a reason for why he wants to but he did not want to say no to him. It is up to you what you want to do but I think if he wants to fight then...we should let him.” The man suggested and explained to him. At first, The Grandmaster was against it but yet at the same time...he was curious about how strong his nephew was. He knew about the power Soma holds but what if he went up against someone who could be just as strong as him. It did not take long for the Grandmaster to make his decision. He suddenly had a smile on his face.

 

”You know what, let him enter. It would definitely be a sight to see.” The Grandmaster answered him. The man was surprised.

 

”You’re going to _let_ him fight?” The man asked him.

 

”Do I need to repeat myself?” The Grandmaster asked him a question back. The man shook his head.

 

”No, Grandmaster. Not at all.” The man said back to him. The Grandmaster nodded.

 

”Good. Keep Thor on the list somehow as well. I want those golden locks of his.” The Grandmaster told him. The man nodded back and then quickly left the room. The Grandmaster sat back on his throne and pondered in thought.

 

”Soma, I do not know why you want to do this but I am not going to stop you. Plus...I am curious about what your husband will think about you doing this, too.” The Grandmaster thought to himself. For now, he was just going to have to wait until the fight but also the excitement was too much to contain. To see his nephew fight a powerful being, this was definitely going to be a spectacle in Sakaar for all to see.


	11. Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma and Loki finally have their wedding night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has an explicit rating.

It was a somewhat quiet through The Grandmaster’s home. While he was having a party, Soma and Loki were having a party of their own. In their bedroom. An _intimate_ party for two. Loki sat on the bed while Soma sat on Loki’s lap. They were making out with each other. And neither of them were holding back. Especially Soma. Tonight. He was not going to let his shyness get to him. Soma was ready and was just going to be himself. Let his freak flag fly all over the place and in front of his husband.

 

Loki groped both of his husband’s plump asscheeks as Soma pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva connecting between their lips. Both of them panted as they looked at one another, blushing like crazy across both their faces. Soma felt so sensitive and got all over his body. He was loving it. Loki still was not sure if Soma truly wanted to do this, even if he was signs that he did.

 

“Soma..are you sure that you want to do this?” Loki asked him. All of a sudden, Soma pushed Loki down onto his back on the bed. Soma bent over while still sitting on top of him and looked down at him with a huge smirk on his face.

 

“I want you fuck me. _Hard_. I want to scream your name and feel like I can not walk when he are done.” Soma replied to him. He did not care about the fight tomorrow at the moment. All he cared was getting fucked. Loki gulped.

 

“But...are you sure you want to do this in your Uncle’s home?” Loki asked him a different question.

 

“I do not give a single shit about that. If he can not handle us doing it then that is his problem, not ours’. So...shall we continue?” Soma replied and asked him. Loki has never seen this side of his husband before and..it was turning him on. Loki smiled back at his husband.

 

“Of course.” Loki answered him. Soma did not hesitate. He leaned even closer and kissed Loki on the lips once again. He also started to removed Loki’s clothing. Without even noticing, Loki suddenly flipped Soma onto his back and now Loki was the one on top. Soma was the one that gulped this time as Loki leaned a little closer to his face.

 

“Oh, darling, you have no idea what you just unleashed upon yourself.” Loki said to him. Soma moved his head up a little to closer to Loki’s once again.

 

Then _show_ me.” Soma said, slightly taunting him. Loki chuckled to himself.

 

“Whatever you say, dear. Whatever you say.” Loki spoke then started to attack Soma’s necks with kisses and suckles. Soma could hold back as he let little moans flow out of his mouth. His body trembled underneath Loki’s touch. He never felt like this before. It was both exciting and slightly nerve wracking at the same time. Loki left light pink marks on Soma’s neck before sitting back up and then getting off of him. Soma sat up on the bed in confusion. Loki began removing most of his clothes and leaving his undergarments on.

 

His bulge was very visible. Soma gulped. Loki was _huge_. At least to Soma, he was huge. He really had nothing else to compare it to and he never will. Loki was the only one that he wants to be with for the rest of his life.

 

“Sit up more on the bed for me.” Loki instructed him. Soma did as Loki asked him to. He moved closer to the headboard and sat up against it. Loki tossed his clothes onto the floor and then got back on to the bed with Soma. Soma tried to take off his clothes but his fingers were slightly trembling. Loki offered his help. He also took off most of Soma’s clothes and tossed them onto the ground near the bed as well. This time, Soma’s chest was a little bit puffier than the last time Loki saw it. Soma shivered as Loki even placed one finger on him.

 

Loki placed a finger onto one of Soma’s nipples and made a couple of circular motions. Soma shook a little more. Loki was enjoying the way that his husband was reacting to his touch. He was going to take advantage of this. Loki was not going to let Soma slip away from pleasure for even one second. Loki moves closer and placed his tongue on the nipple after removing his finger from it. Soma leaned back against the headboard as he let out a moan.

 

Soma tried to keep his eyes on Loki but he naturally couldn’t. Loki sucked on Soma’s nipple while playing with the other one with two of his fingers on his right hand. Soma finally was able to look at his husband playing his body. His erection throbbed lightly in the front of his undergarments as Loki was playing with him. But...Soma wanted more. Not for Loki to touch him but for him to play with Loki. Soma wanted Loki’s body. As much as Loki wanted his. Soma looked at Loki, blushing. He gulped before he spoke.

 

“Loki...I w-want to t-touch you.” Soma suddenly spoke to him in between the moans. Loki stopped.

 

“What do you want to do to me?” Loki asked him. Soma suddenly moved forward, causing Loki to leaned back on to the bed. Soma placed his lips onto Loki’s for a couple of seconds before suddenly placed his lips against Loki’s neck. At first, Loki stifled his moans but he could not hold back when Soma suddenly placed one of his hands onto Loki’s hard crotch. Soma has been waiting so long to do this to his husband. Soma may be shy in the outside but deep down, he was way more kinky and dirtier than he appears.

 

He began to rub the shaft of Loki’s cock up and down as he attacked Loki’s neck with his mouth. Just like Soma, Loki was weak underneath Soma’s touch. He was not sure how Soma could make him feel like this but he was not complaining. In fact, he was enjoying it. A lot. Soma moved his head away from Loki’s neck and bent his body down toward Loki’s crotch then placed his mouth on the clothed tip of Loki’s cock.

 

“Soma!” Loki moaned in shock. Loki’s moans only turned Soma on even more than he already was feeling right now. Soma stopped playing with Loki’s clothed dick and looked up at him.

 

“Take off your undergarments for me, my dear.” Soma instructed. Loki nodded and got up from the bed and did what Soma asked him to do. Soma’s body felt warmer as he saw Loki’s cock spring out of his undergarments. Loki turned and faced him. For once, Loki felt like he was shy. It was not the first time that Soma has seen him naked but in this situation, it felt different. Very different. Soma got off the bed.

 

“Sit right here and face me.” Soma suddenly told him. Loki went over to the bed and sat down, facing Soma. Just like he asked him to. When Loki was in the bed, Soma got down on his knees in front of Loki. Loki gulped as he spread his legs for his husband. Soma licked his lips as he eyed Loki’s large and very hard cock. He took the shaft into his hand and placed directly across from his mouth.

 

“This is going to be fun.” Soma thought to himself. He stuck out his tongue and licked the shaft from the bottom of the shaft to the very top of the tip a couple of times. Loki kept his eyes in him. All of a sudden, Soma did not hesitate and suddenly placed Loki’s cock inside of his mouth. Loki’s eyes widened at the sight. Soma did not even have a gag reflex as he got about ⅔ of Loki’s cock in his mouth. Soma blushed. He always had thought and dreamed about doing this but now that it was actually happening, Soma had all sorts of feelings going through his entire body. All of them were good feelings, too.

 

Soma began to move his head back and forth along the shaft. Loki leaned back a little on the bed as Soma was giving him head. Loki bit his bottom lip then let out a loud moan. The way Soma worked his tongue sent tingles and shivers all over Loki’s body. When Soma’s eyes suddenly lay focused on Loki, Loki turned away, blushing. Soma chuckled as he took Loki’s cock out of his mouth and suddenly began playing with Loki’s balls with his mouth while jerking off Loki at the same time.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Loki thought himself. It did not take long for Loki to not be able to handle the way Soma was working his mouth, tongue and hand. Soma put Loki’s cock back into his mouth and started blowing him once again. He also ran his tongue along the slit of the tip, tasting the pre-cum that was coming out of the tip, too. Loki could even felt the vibrations from Soma’s moaning. Soma’s cock was throbbing inside of his undergarments. As much as he wanted Loki to touch him again, he was enjoying himself with what he was doing to Loki.

 

Loki started to feel like there was a knot in their stomach. He was already reaching his limit but he did not want to cum yet. As he moaned, Loki looked at Soma.

 

“So-Soma...stop..p-please.” Loki suddenly spoke to him. Soma did as Loki asked him, feeling confused at the same time.

 

“Is everything okay? Am I not pleasing you?” Soma asked him. Loki shook his head.

 

“It is nothing like that, my dear. You are pleasing me very well but…” Loki leaned forward and looked at Soma’s face.

 

“It is _your_ turn now.” Loki finished saying. Soma nodded and got up from the ground and stood in front of Loki.

 

“Remove your undergarments now.” Loki instructed him this time. Soma slipped off  his undergarments and and let them fall to the ground below him. Soma looked up at Loki. This time, he did not cover his crotch. Soma wanted Loki to see how excited he was for him. Loki smirked. He suddenly moved an arm and placed his hand on Soma’s crotch and gave it a few pumps. Soma let out a small moan as his body began to shake. When Loki let go, Soma was now blushing again. Loki got up from the bed. Soma got onto the bed and laid on his back near the headboard. Loki got back onto the bed and in front of Soma.

 

Soma turned his head to the side and gulped.

 

“What’s wrong, love?” Loki asked him.

 

“I...I have never done this before. I am so nervous all of a sudden. I am also afraid about what my reaction could be.” Soma replied to him. Loki leaned forward and placed a hand onto Soma’s cheek and caressed it, Soma turned his head and looked at him. Loki was smiling at him.

 

“Do not be nervous, darling. I will be gentle or as rough as you want me to be.” Loki said to him. Soma nodded. Loki leaned down and gave Soma a quick kiss on the lips before gently and slowly leaving a trail of kisses down Soma’s body. Soma did not take his eyes off Loki and his panting became heavier the further down Loki went down his body. When Loki finally reached his crotch, he gave it a kiss before running his tongue along the shaft like Soma did to Loki’s. Soma let out a little moan.

 

Before he could say anything, Loki put his mouth around it and slowly put it inside of his mouth. Soma looked away again. It did not take long for Loki to start moving his head up and down. As much as he loved giving Loki head, he was really loving getting it from Loki as well.

 

“Ah, yes! That feels amazing, Loki! Keep going just like that!” Soma moaned. Loki did as Soma asked. Soma also started to touch Loki’s head and gently held it by his hair as Loki keep going. Soma dug his body back into the bed as Loki started to go a little faster. Loki was liking how Soma was handling him.

 

“Loki is so good at this! Though...I am not surprised since they say he has a “slivertongue”.” Soma thought himself. When Loki began playing with Soma’s balls, Soma could not take the feeling anymore. Soma looked at Loki again. He gulped before he spoke.

 

“Loki, I-I want you to fuck me now!” Soma piped up as he moaned. Loki stopped and removed Soma’s cock from his mouth.

 

“Are you sure?” Loki asked him. Soma nodded as he panted. Loki sat up on the bed. He suddenly conjured a small vial of lubrication substance in one of his hands.

 

“I am going to have to prep you first, sweetheart. Get on all fours, my love.” Loki said to him.

 

“O-okay.” Soma nervously spoke to him. He got on his hands and knees with his ass facing Loki. Loki was loving the sight of seeing his husband’s ass facing him. Loki reached a hand out and slapped one of Soma’s asscheeks slightly hard. Soma let out a little whimper of pleasure.

 

“You like that, don’t you?” Loki asked him in a teasing tone.

 

“Yes.” Soma answered. Loki bend down to where his face was smack dab facing his ass perfectly. Loki gave one of the asscheeks a kiss before opening the vial of lube and put a little bit of it onto his index finger. He gently started to insert it into Soma’s asshole. Soma let out a grunt. Loki looked at him.

 

“Do not worry. With this and intercourse, it will only hurt for a little then it will turn in pleasure. I promise you.” Loki assured him. Soma nodded. Loki went back to focusing on Soma’s asshole. Before Soma knew it, he was moaning and Loki know had _two_ fingers inside of his ass. Soma could not help but drool a little as Loki scissored his ass for a few minutes. Loki pulled out his fingers and Soma collapsed on the bed for a minute before turning around and laid on his back once again and getting into position as Loki lubed his cock up and put a little more of the lube onto Soma’s hole.

 

Soma was ready for Loki. Loki positioned himself in front of Soma’s entrance.

 

“Are you ready?” Loki asked him. Soma did not even hesitate for a moment.

 

“Yes.” Soma answered as he nodded his head a couple of times. Loki counted to three before he began to slowly enter his cock inside of his husband. Soma let out a silent Yelp as he felt Loki’s cock enter him. When it was fully inside of Soma, Soma and Loki calmed down. Soma was shaking a little bit. Loki looked at Soma.

 

“Does it hurt too much? Do you need me to take it out?” Loki asked him, to make sure that he was okay. Soma looked at him and swallowed.

 

“N-no, I am, okay. Just...just trying to adjust. This is my first time.” Soma explained to him.

 

“I will not move until you are ready for me to.” Loki told him. Soma waited about a minute before giving Loki the okay..

 

“I am ready now.” Soma suddenly spoke up. And with that, Loki began to slowly thrust inside of Soma. Soma let out an “ah” moan after Loki’s second thrust. Loki did not take his eyes off of Soma once again. He loved seeing the way Soma reacts to him. It was a turn on for him. Even during intercourse. Soma wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders.

 

“Faster.” Soma suddenly spoke up as he got used to Loki’s thrusts. As much as he wanted to be gentle, he wanted Loki to also be rough with him, too. Loki did not even question him this time. He started to go a little faster inside of Soma. Soma could not contain his moans as Loki was fucking him.

 

“Ah, Loki!” Soma moaned out loud. Soma’s body felt like it was on fire and in ecstasy at the same time. He was loving the way Loki felt inside of him. Loki suddenly let out a moan, too. Then, he leaned down and passionately kissed Soma on the lips again as he thrusted a little bit faster. When Loki pulled away, Loki suddenly had an idea. He stopped suddenly. Soma looked at him.

 

“What is wrong?” Soma asked.

 

“I was curious..if we could try a different position of some sort?” Loki replied to him with a question. This peaked Soma’s curiosity a little bit. Loki smirked.

 

“I...I want to fuck you from behind.” Loki told him.

 

“Wow, right to the point, huh?” Soma said back to him as he smirked. Loki nodded.

 

“Alright. I am wanting to try it.” Soma said to him. Loki removed his cock out of Soma’s hole and Soma crawled over to in front of Loki and got on all fours once again. Loki turned around and did not even wait to enter him again. He shoved his huge back inside of Soma. To Loki’s surprise, Soma did not feel any pain from that. Soma decided to his husband that he did not want him to go easy on him. Loki was shocked.

 

“Fuck me, Loki! Do not hold back on me!” Soma exclaimed to him. Loki grinned and began to fuck him a little faster that he just was going. Soma gripped the sheets as he felt thrusted in him again. Soma did not care if anyone heard them having sex, it was not like he was having sex with some stranger. Plus...he wanted to enjoy himself with Loki as well, no matter how they spent their time doing so. Loki smacked Soma’s ass again. _Hard_.

 

“MMM! Fuck yes!” Soma moaned. Loki felt like a wild animal inside of him wanted to be released. Loki suddenly placed his hands onto Soma’s hips and began ramming his cock inside of Soma. Doing that suddenly began to make Soma’s body go crazy and make him drool. Being short does not mean that he could not handle it. For Loki, he was a little worried about hurting Soma but for Soma, it felt absolutely _amazing_.

 

This went in for a few more minutes before Soma decided that he wanted to try even another position. He turned his head and looked at Loki. Loki slowed down as he saw Soma’s face and then stopped completely.

 

“Am I hurting you?” Loki asked him. Soma shook his head.

 

“Not at all. Actually...I was wanting to try something else now.” Soma replied.

 

“Try what exactly?” Loki asked another question. Soma smiled.

 

“I...I want to ride you. It is one of the positions that I have been wanting to try..” Soma answered him. Loki nodded and removed himself once moved and moved back a little bit before laying down back on the bed. Soma moved over to Loki and got on his knees. He positioned his ass above Loki’s cock. Soma gulped as he looked down at Loki. Loki looked at Soma.

 

“Need help, love?” Loki asked him. Soma shook his head again.

 

“No. I...I am just a little worried because even though, I have never tried this before and I want to..I am not sure if I can make a lot of eye contact because of my nervousness.” Soma explained to him.

 

“Soma, you do not have to always keep eye contact with me. As long as you are pleasures, that is all that matters.” Loki said to him.

 

“But...what about _your_ pleasure?” Soma asked him.

 

“Do not worry about that. I am very pleased. I promise that. Also, you have full control of my cock. Go at your pace.” Loki replied to him. Loki smiled. He then reached for the vial of lube and applied a little more to Loki’s cock before he took a deep and began to slowly insert his husband’s dock inside of him. He gently slid down the shaft until it was fully inside of him. Soma positioned himself comfortably and on his knees when it was fully inside of him.

 

Soma took a moment before he slowly began to move his body up and down. Loki bit his bottom lip as he kept his eyes on him. Soma was blushing across his face like crazy as he rode his husband’s cock. His moans were loud but soft at the same time. At first, Soma went slowly but it did not take long for Soma to start going faster. Soma never felt like this before. The feeling was incredible. Loki’s cock was hitting his prostate in all the right places.

 

“Oh Gods! His cock feels so amazing in side of me.  And I can believe that we are actually having sex. Never in my wildest of dreams that I thought that this would happen it here we are. _Fucking_ like wild animals. I love this man so much!” Soma thought to himself. Loki suddenly held Soma’s hips as Soma was still moving up and down on his cock. This only made Soma a little more crazier. Then, Loki removed one of his hands from Soma’s hips and played with Soma’s cock.

 

This caused Soma to start feeling a knot his stomach. Both of the, were finally reaching their limits. Soma looked at Loki.

 

“Loki...I..I can not last any longer! I feel like I am going to cum!” Soma moaned loud.

 

“That is okay. Just come for me, darling.” Loki responded to him.

 

“But I want us to come together and you come inside of me.” Soma spoke as he slowed down his pace.

 

“Do not worry. We will.” Loki said back to him. Soma nodded and started to fasten up his pace. Loki also started moving as well. Both of them were sloppy. Soma leaned back slightly as he suddenly felt like he was about to come. Their moans were so loud but they did not give a shit if anyone heard them. Loki went back to gripping Soma’s hips as they were about to come.

 

All of a sudden, Loki pinned Soma down on him as he came inside of him and Soma came thick ribbons of cum onto Loki’s stomach and chest. Soma collapsed on top of his husband and both of them caught their breaths as their bodies began to relax. A minute later, Soma felt a hand on the top of his head, rubbing his hair and head. He looked up and saw that it was Loki’s, who was also smiling at him.

 

“You alright?” Loki asked him. Soma smiled back.

 

“I am fine. That was _wonderful_.” Soma said to him. Loki moves his head closer to his and kissed Soma gently on the lips. When he pulled away, Soma got comfortable as he laid on Loki.

 

“By the way, I hope I did not hurt you.” Loki spoke up again. Soma shook his head.

 

“You did not. I can handle anything. It actually felt fucking amazing.” Soma responded to him. Loki wrapped an arm around Soma. They relaxed for a bit before getting up to go take a shower together.

  


**######**

 

A little while later, Loki stepped into the the room after taking a shower. He saw Soma, fast asleep on the bed. Soma was so exhausted that he did not even close his robe. It was still open, exposing his chest to Loki. Loki chuckled at the sight and walked over to him. Loki got on the other side of the bed and turned off the light on his side. As Loki got comfortable, Soma suddenly snuggled up against Loki once again.

 

“I love you.” Soma spoke all of a sudden as he was asleep. Loki smiled as he looked st him.

 

“I love you, too.” Loki whispered back and kissed his forehead. The two of them slept for the rest of the night like that. Still...Soma was worried about tomorrow. This can all change in a blink of an eye for him. And Soma’s life depended on it.


	12. But Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out about Soma fighting the champion and decides to confront him about it.

Loki was not happy. Not happy about it one bit. After overhearing from a couple of guards thay were having a conversation and being confirmed that Soma was going to be fighting the Grandmaster’s champion, he needed to confront his husband about it. He heard to their room, where Soma was. Loki was feeling so many emotions rushing through his mind and body at once. Anger, shock and worry. But most of all...he was upset. Loki was upset that Soma was going to keep this from him.

 

All he wanted to know was  _ why  _ would Soma want to do such a thing and something that he is against. When Loki entered the room, he tried to stay calm but in some way, he just could not do so. Deep down, he hoped that it was just a rumor and not the truth. Soma was sitting on the bed with his back turned to the Trickster God.

 

“Why did you not tell me?!” Loki asked. Soma quickly turned to face his husband.

 

“Tell you what?” Soma asked back. Loki was secretly shaking.

 

“Why did you not tell me that you were going to fight the champion instead of Thor?” Loki explained more. Soma’s eyes widened.

 

“Where did you hear that?” Soma asked him another question. He was curious who told him after he instructed to keep it a secret from Loki.

 

“I overheard it from a couple of guards. But...it is the truth or is it just a rumor?” Loki answered and asked him back. Soma was not sure what to tell him but he could not lie to him either. Seeing that keeping this secret was no longer going to be able to happen. He let out a sigh before he spoke.

 

“Yes. Yes, it is the truth. I am going to fight the champion tonight.” Soma answered him, calmly. Loki could not believe that it was true after all. He was not sure what to feel right now. But surprisingly, he was not mad. Being the God of Trickery, that was be contradicting if he was, to be perfectly honest. Loki had so many questions that he needs answers for.

 

“But why would want to do this? I thought you were against this!” Loki asked. Soma looked to the side of him.

 

“Because I need to  _ show  _ my Uncle that I am not weak. That I am not a child anymore either. Plus...I need to prove it to myself as well. I  _ need  _ to do this.” Soma explained. Lpki started to walk over to Soma. He knew how Soma felt, though. He kept thinking about how things were between him and Odin.

 

“You do not need to prove yourself to him! You are not weak! You are one of the most strongest that I know, Soma. I get why but still...there is no need to do this. Your Uncle is not worth this. I promise you that.” Loki said to him.

 

“I know that but I just can’t truly explain why I doing this. There are so many reasons for why. I do not care about the crowds or anything like that. I just need...I need to fight.” Soma tried to explain.

 

“But...why did you not tell  _ me  _ in the first place? Your own husband.” Loki asked him another question. Soma let out a another sigh and looked at the bed.

 

“Because I was afraid how you would react. Plus, I felt like you would be against this so that is why I did not plan on telling you. I never wanted to keep it from you but I just was so scared. This is the only time I have ever kept anything from you, I promise and the  _ only  _ time that I planned to. I did not want to hurt you and I am so sorry, Loki.”  Soma explained to him. Loki sat down next to him on the bed. Soma looked at him again.

 

“I am not mad at you. I just wish that you would have told and talked it over with me before you did so. Yes, I do not want you to do this but at the same time, I know you. If you truly want to fight the champion then I support you in doing so. I am going to be watching you and cheering you on. Just do me a favor, please.” Loki said to him. Soma blushed and smiled.

 

“So...You are okay with this and what is the favor that you want me to do?” Soma asked him. 

 

“If you feel like it is too much, do not worry about “throwing in the towel”. I do not want you over doing it just to prove a point. Regardless whether you win or lose, I am proud of you.” Loki replied to him. Soma suddenly hugged his husband. 

 

“I will and promise! Thank you for being so understanding and supportive of this! I promise that I will never keep anything else from you in the future as well. I love you so much!” Soma told him. Loki finally felt better about this and hugged Soma back.

 

“You are welcome and I believe you. I love you, too.” Loki said back to him. Still, Loki was worried about what could happen to Soma. Neither of them knew what this champion looks like. But...Soma was very powerful. Loki has seen Soma fight before so he was not  _ that  _ worried about Soma fighting. He was worried that the Grandmaster might have something up his sleeve. Loki hopes that the Grandmaster will give his own nephew at least a little mercy but seeing what he is like, he highly doubted it. 

 

Soma and Loki let go of each other and looked at each other before giving a quick kiss on the lips. Both of them got off of the bed a few minutes later.

 

“Well, we better get you ready. You got a fight tonight after all.” Loki suddenly spoke up. Soma nodded and the two of them left the room and headed to the arena.  _ Together _ .


	13. Releasing The Dragon From Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night that finally Soma fights his Uncle’s champion in the arena. With the support of Loki and Thor as well as his Uncle.
> 
> But...who will prevail?

 

Loki grabbed a drink and stood there, looking out at the arena from the Grandmaster’s skybox. Thor was watching the fight with the rest of the warriors and fighters from a wired fence towards the back of the arena. Soma was in the back, getting ready for the fight. Korg just finished starting up the crowd for the fight. Deep down, Loki, Korg and Thor were worried about Soma. Only Korg knew about what the Champion looks like. Loki let out a deep breath. He was both excited and scared for his husband. The Grandmaster came into his skybox and walked over to Loki.

 

”So, how do you feel about this?” The Grandmaster asked, talking about Soma fighting the Champion. Loki felt all sorts of things at the moment.

 

”I feel good about this. Soma is such a strong person. I am truly sure he can win.” Loki replies to him. 

 

“Did you place a bet on the fight?” The Grandmaster asked another question. 

 

“Yes, I did.” Loki replied.

 

”On who?” The Grandmaster asked another question.

 

“On Soma, of course.” Loki answered him. He asked Soma if he would feel comfortable if he placed a bet on him before he actually did this. Soma was fine with it. The Grandmaster, on the other hand...had other plans for the bet that he placed. 

 

“Come join me.” The Grandmaster offered him. Loki walked over and sat in the long couch area that faced the the giant window of the skybox. As the Grandmaster had a hologram of himself introduce and welcome the spectators, Loki’s heart began to beat a little fast inside of his chest. He had both a good and bad feeling about this but knowing Soma, he knew this was going to be interesting. The other thought in his mind was...who _is_ this champion that the Grandmaster was so proud of? When the hologram of the Grandmaster disappeared, one of the doors to the arena opened up and walked out Soma. He was not in his Dragon-Human hybrid form. He placed a sword to the side of him in his hand and had horns sticking out from the top of his head. His eyes were also now like a dragon’s and had a slight tail coming from the back of him. His claws were also showing as he held his sword with part of his scales peaking throughout parts and spots of his body. To Loki, he looked absolutely _gorgeous_.

 

”Go, Soma!” Loki cheered as he clapped for him. Soma saw Loki up in the sky and gave him a look then looked forward again at the door across from him. The Grandmaster looked at Loki and then looked at the arena once again. The other door started to open up. Soma got into position. Thor, Korg and the rest of the fighters waited with anticipation. Soma did not care what this champion looked like. Not at all. All of a sudden, they heard loud footsteps coming towards the door. Soma stood still.

 

 

When the Champion came out, Loki’s heart sunk in his chest and began to panic. It was no other than the Hulk himself in gladiator gear. Thor was so happy to see the Hulk but also started to worry about Soma. Loki had a bad feeling that Soma was now in trouble. The Grandmaster was smirking. Loki looked at the Grandmaster.

 

”You need to him out of there. Now!” Loki said to him.

 

”Not a chance! Plus, Soma was the one who wanted to do this in the first place.” The Grandmaster said back to him. Loki could not believe him. 

 

“Your nephew could be killed and you do not care?!” Loki asked him. The Grandmaster turned his head towards Loki’s.

 

”If I feel like he can not do it then I will stop it but otherwise, I am not going to pull him out of the fight.” The Grandmaster explained to him. Loki felt like the Grandmaster was so full of shit but at the same time, he was also correct. Soma was the one who wanted to do this after all and if this is what he wants to do then all Loki can do is watch and support him. He just hope that Soma was careful. From experience, he knew how strong Hulk is. Hulk let out a roar and the crowd cheered his name. Soma smirked to himself.

 

”Bring it on. _Champion_. Let me see what you got! _”_ Soma thought to himself as he got into another position, now seeing the Champion face to face.Soma positioned his sword in front of him. Hulk got into position himself and started to run towards Soma. Soma let out a roar and started to run towards Hulk. Loki, The Grandmaster Thor and Korg watched as the battle began. Soma lunged his sword at Hulk but it was blocked by Hulk’s weapon. Loki knew that Soma was much stronger than what he was showing. Their had to be a plan for why Sima was not showing nor using all his strength. The Hulk suddenly tossed Soma like a rag doll onto the ground across several feet from him.

 

 

Loki covered his mouth as he slightly winced. The Grandmaster was cheery. Even seeing his nephew getting beat up, he was cheery. Maybe even a little bit too cheery. He looked over at Loki who was trying to hold back his emotions. Which was something that Soma told him that he should never have to do. But for this case, he did not want to show any emotion in front of the Grandmaster.

 

 

Even though, Loki was terrified to see the Hulk again in his presences, he would take Soma’s place in a heartbeat. Soma meant more to him than anything in his life. Even more than the throne of Asgard. 

 

 

Unlike Loki, the Grandmaster was clapping and cheering for Hulk. Loki looked at him in shock. Deep down, he was truly disgusted with how the Grandmaster was treating Soma. 

 

“How can Soma’s own flesh and blood treat him this way? Soma was right. He is truly a horrible person. Not that I have doubted him or anything but seeing with my eyes, it makes me sick to my stomach.” Loki thought to himself. Soma propped himself up on the ground with his hands and arms holding him up. He spat on the ground as he slowly got up from the ground. The Hulk snarled at Soma. Soma chuckled. All of a sudden, the sword disappeared in his hand. Soma decided this was going to be nothing but a fist fight for him. He felt like that he was not going to need much to defeat him. Soma moved his head around a couple of times as he let out a shout, showing his fangs. His rage was growing. More of his power was starting to surge within him. The Hulk roared back as he geared up to run again towards Soma again.

 

 

But this time, Soma was not holding back. Not one bit. Soma started to run towards him again as fast as he could. Suddenly, wings started to formed from his back as he back to just simply _glide_ towards the Hulk. Hulk started to run as well. When Soma was close enough, he pushed Hulk as hard as he could, causing Hulk to slam into a wall in the back of him. Hard. The Grandmaster went from all smiles to confusion within seconds.

 

 

“What?” The Grandmaster suddenly asked as he leaned forward to take a closer look. Loki looked at The Grandmaster. Again, not showing any emotion but yet, he was so happy. To see the Grandmaster reacting like this. Soma looked up at the Grandmaster with a smile on his face.

 

”Am I some weakling now, Uncle? You’ll see.” Soma thought to himself. He then focused back on Hulk, who was getting back up. Neither of them were doing fighting yet. This was only just the beginning. Hulk ran towards Soma with both of the hammers still in both of his hands. As Hulk was about to hit him, Soma blew out a fireball from his mouth and hit the metal halt of the hammer. Hulk shouted in a pain as he dropped the hammer from his hand. Soma picked it up and tossed it away from Hulk to where he could not grab it or go get it. For Soma, this was not just about strength but smarts as well.Without both, Soma knee that he could lose. And he was _not_ intending on doing that whatsoever. Soma punched Hulk in the gut and and then flew up just enough to punch him in the head. As Hulk tried to grab him, Soma grabbed Hulk from the back of the neck and slammed him into the ground. Soma flew into the sky a little above Hulk with a smile on his face.

 

"This is for what you did to my husband.” Soma said to him. He suddenly began beating the shit out of him. It was like he was bouncing off of him as he punched him. Then, Soma grabbed Hulk by the foot and began hitting him on the ground. 

 

 

 

This time, Loki was not going to hold back his emotions. He quickly got up from the couch as he cheered on Soma.

 

”YES! THAT’S HOW IT FEELS! GO, SOMA!” Loki cheered and exclaimed. When he sat back down, The Grandmaster looked at him. Loki sat back against the couch with a smirk on his face. He was so proud of Soma. But...The Grandmaster was not going to let Soma get away with winning. Not on his watch but yet...he was also proud of Soma. Soma landed another punch before the Hulk was able to get a hold of him but Soma dug his claws into Hulk’s arm as he clung on while Hulk flailed in pain. Soma did not let up as he got off of Hulk. There was blood on the ends of his claws. Thor and Korg were amazing with how Soma was able to keep up.

 

”This person can not be human but yet..he seems like he also a human. What happened to this poor soul?” Soma thought to himself. He could not start to feel bad now or he could not win. Soma was definitely winning. By a huge landslide. Suddenly, Hulk tried to land a punch of his own Soma slide between Hulk’s legs and tripped him. Hulk fell face first to the ground but got  up. 

 

“Man, he doesn’t let up, does he? Well, if he wants to go hard then I will go even harder.” Soma said to himself. Hulk jumped up in the air and so did Soma. The two of them clashed in the air. Everyone looked up at them. The Grandmaster had something up his sleeve. LOki noticed that he pulled out a device from his pocket and pressed a button but nothing happened. Loki could believe that he would stoop this low to win a fight. The Grandmaster kept on pressing it but nothing happened.

 

”Why is this not working?!” The Grandmaster asked himself out loud enough for Loki to hear. Loki smirked.

 

”Because he has Dragon’s blood, you idiot. Elements are not going to hurt him. Nothing can hurt Soma.” Loki thought to himself. During the clashing, Hulk and Soma were truly going at it. Soma was brushed and bloody but not willing to give in. All of a sudden, a dark energy swarmed around them. The Hulk looked around in confusion and then back at Soma, who was glaring him.

 

”Say goodnight.” Soma spoke up. Then, Soma turned each toner upside down and they plummeted to the ground. Everyone looked forward in their seats as sand went everywhere within the arena. That hit was hard. Loki started to worry. All of a sudden, when the aurora cleared. There was Hulk and Soma, laying on the ground. Loki began to worry.

 

”Come in, Soma, sweetheart. Please get up. Please..” Tears started to fill Loki’s eyes, hoping that his husband was not hurt or even worse. As The Grandmaster was about to declare the winner, Soma started to move. Loki’s eyes widened. Soma stood up from the ground and looked at Loki and The Grandmaster with a smile on his face. Unlike Soma, Hulk did not move. He was not dead (Soma could not kill him) but he was definitely unconscious. He placed his hands in the back of him and looked at the Hulk. The crowd cheered, including Thor, Korg and Loki. The Grandmaster smiled and clapped. At the same time, he hated that his own nephew was actually able to do it but yet, he was proud of him. Soma panted as he was exhausted. He felt to the ground in exhaustion. Two guards took him to the back of the arena to get medical help. Loki left the skybox to go with them. The Grandmaster just sat there, looking at the unconscious Hulk on the ground of the arena. He was not going to get rid of him but..he definitely needed to do something. 

 

**###**

 

In their room, Soma opened his eyes. He looked at his body. There were bandages on various parts of his body. He sat up and let out a grunt as he felt a slight pain in his body.

 

”Please, do not do too much. You need rest. _Champion_.” A voice said to him. Soma turned his head. It was Loki, smiling at him as he sat in a chair next to him.

 

”I won?” Soma asked. Loki nodded. Soma looked at the bed.

 

”Are...are you mad at me for doing this?” Soma asked another question. Loki suddenly placed a hand on top of Soma’s head and ruffled his hair a couple of times. Soma looked up at him again.

 

”I never was, my dear. That...that was quite amazing out there. I am proud of you, though, I am always proud of you. You really showed your Uncle how strong you truly are. ..How are you feeling?” Loki replied and then asked him. Soma smiled.

 

”A bit sore but...I am feeling...pretty good at the same time.” Soma answered him. Loki nodded and leaned forward as he kissed Soma on the lips. When Loki pulled away slightly, he looked at Soma’s face.

 

”I love you, Soma.” Loki said to him. Soma chuckled.

 

”I love you, too, Loki.” Soma said back to him.

 

”That was quite a show.” A voice said said from the far aside of the room. Loki sat up as they both saw The Grandmaster standing there. Neither of them liked that he just ruined their tender moment nor they wanted to see him right now. The Grandmaster walked over to them.

 

“You really are strong and powerful, Soma. Truly more than I originally thought.” The Grandmaster said to Soma. Soma nodded.

 

”Damn right I am.” Soma sassed him. The Grandmaster nodded.

 

”I shall throw a party in your honor.” The Grandmaster said to him. Soma looked at Loki and then back at the Grandmaster. Soma just wanted to go home.

 

”I...I think it is just better if Loki and I leave Sakaar. I mean, I thank you for everything and for the party but...I just want to go spend time with my husband. We still haven’t had our honeymoon yet.” Soma explained to him. The Grandmaster nodded.

 

”Just a couple of days then I promise, you both can go.” The Grandmaster spoke to them. Soma sighed and nodded. 

 

“Okay.” Soma said back. A couple of minutes later, The Grandmaster left the room. Soma laid back on the bed as he let out a sigh. Loki looked at Soma.

 

”You going to be okay?” Loki asked him. Soma nodded. Loki stood up and then sat on the bed next to Soma. Loki still could not stop thinking about how the Grandmaster was acting in the skybox in the arena. Loki was not going to be a ice guy if it is going to affect Soma. He just could not.

 

”Do not worry. I will make sure he keeps his promise.” Loki said to him. Soma chuckled. Loki smiled back at him. He leaned down and kissed Soma again and then laid to him. Soma snuggled up next to him and the two of them fell asleep in each others’ arms. 

 

As for Thor, he now had a plan. But...he needed Soma’s help in order to execute his plan. 


	14. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Hulk meet up again since the event of Ultron but it is not exactly a warm welcome. ...At first.

Thor snuck his way out of the cells and around the Grandmaster’s home. He needed to find Hulk. Thor tried talking to that woman that captured him after discovering that she was a Valkyrie but he got nowhere with her. It was so shocking to see him on Sakaar. As he made his way down the hall, he noticed Soma talking to the Grandmaster. Whatever they were speaking about, Thor had no time to stop and listen. Plus, if he gets caught, he might as well battled the Hulk and losing to him would have been merciful. A few minutes later, Thor finally found the Hulk’s room. He snuck inside but there was no one inside...well..at least in his view of the room.

 

”Thor?” A voice piped up. Thor turned to where the voice came from, which was a corner of the room. It was Hulk. He was soaking in a hot bath. 

 

“Yes. It is me, Hulk.” Thor spoke up. Hulk started to get out of the bath. Thor turned his head away.

 

”I did not need to see that.” Thor thought to himself. Hulk began to get dressed in front of him. 

 

“Why are you here, Thor?” Hulk asked. Thor noticed the change in Hulk’s vocabulary. He was quite surprised. It was not much but still, he was surprised.

 

”I need your help. We are going to break out of here and go help fight Hela on Asgard.” Thor replied to him. Hulk looked at Thor.

 

”What? Who?” Hulk asked another couple of questions. 

 

“It is too much to explain for now but what I am asking for at this moment is for your help. You know, us fighting together again. What do you say?” Thor answered and then asked another question. Hulk frowned.

 

”No. Thor go by himself. Hulk stay here.” Hulk said to him. Thor eyes widened. Thor was now shocked.

 

”You want to stay here? Why?” Thor asked him. Hulk shrugged.

 

”Just want to.” Hulk answered this time. Thor walked over to him.

 

”Come on! It will be great!” Thor told him.

 

”No. Mind is made up. Hulk stay. Thor go.” Hulk responded. Thor still could not believe that Hulk wanted to stay in a place like this. Thor was now totally understand why Soma not only hate the Grandmaster but this place, too. 

 

“Why? Why would you _want_ to stay in a place like this?” Thor asked him. Hulk shrugged.

 

”No other place to go.” Hulk answered him.

 

”What about Earth? What about our friends?” Thor asked him another couple of questions. Hulk reacted not too well to that.

 

”Earth doesn’t need Hulk. No one needs Hulk.” Hulk replied to him. 

 

“Earth loves Hulk!” Thor exclaimed. Hulk shook his head.

 

”And you just want Banner, not Hulk.” Hulk suddenly said to Thor. It was not true but at the same time...it was not exactly a lie either. Secretly, Thor needed _both_ Hulk and Banner.

 

“What?! Earth loves the Hulk!” Thor said to him. Hulk grunted.

 

”No. People don’t. You just want Banner.” Hulk said back. 

 

“Crap.” Thor thought to himself, thinking he might have been caught.

 

”No way! Banner is all numbers and science stuff! Hulk is better.” Thor told him. Hulk did not believe him.

 

”Still not going with you.” Hulk spoke. Thor felt defeated. And a little bit angry. He thought that Hulk was his friend. Thor was not an asshole, though. He understood that what happened with Ultron still affects all of them but still...he wish he could get Hulk to help him.

 

”I thought we were friends, Hulk! Friends help each other out!” Thor said to him.

 

”No, you’re Banner’s friend.” Hulk said back.

 

”I am your friend, Hulk! I would not be here if I was not!” Thor exclaimed. Hulk turned away from him. Now...he was getting mad. Thor had enough of this.

 

”You know what, may be you are right. Earth doesn’t need you.” Thor said to him. This only make Hulk more angry.

 

“After all, you are Earth’s _stupidest_ avenger!”Thor suddenly added. Hulk got up from the bed and threw something at Thor, which missed him and hit the wall behind him.

 

”No, you are stupid!” Hulk said back. The argument went on for a couple of minutes until they started to wind down. Thor felt so bad for what he was doing. Now, he was being the bad friend to Hulk. Thor went over to a step in front of the bed and sat in it.

 

”I am sorry, Hulk. You are not the stupid avenger. I got carried away.” Thor said to him. Hulk sighed and walked over to him then sat in his bed.

 

”It is okay. We both did.” Hulk spoke back. They spoke for a few more minutes. 

 

“By the way, is there a jet I can use to get out of here?” Thor asked him. Hulk nodded. He got up from the bed and went over to the window. Thor followed behind him. They both stood near a giant window in the room. Hulk pointed towards the window.

 

”Right there.” Hulk answered. It was one of Stark’s. Thor smirked. He looked back at Hulk.

 

”Thanks. And I hope you do reconsider.” Thor said to him.

 

”I doubt I will but you’re welcome.” Hulk said back. A couple of more minutes later, Thor left the room and headed to the jet.

 

**#####**

 

When he arrived, he carefully entered it, hoping no one would catch him. It took him a while to unlock it but he succeeded. At the same time...this is why he needed Banner. Thor did not know how to drive a ship. Not even if he tried. As he tried, he suddenly heard a loud bang noise. He quickly turned around. It was Hulk, trying to enter the ship.

 

”Thor stay!” Hulk said as he was coming towards him, crushing the ship with his shoulders as he walked.

 

”Hulk, no!” Thor shouted at him but it was not working. Thor pressed some buttons before a video of Black Widow suddenly popped up on the scree, getting Hulk to stop. Hulk started to calm down with Black Widow’s words and transformed back into a Bruce Banner. A naked Bruce Banner at that. Thor ran over to him.

 

”Banner!” Thor exclaimed. Bruce looked around and then at Thor. 

 

“Thor, is that you? Where am I? Nice haircut, by the way.” Bruce asked him.

 

”Yes and we are in Sakaar.” Thor asked him.

 

”Sakaar? Where is Tony and Natasha? What about Ultron?” Bruce asked him a few more questions. He was not sure but he needed to answer him, even if it was a lie.

 

“They are fine. That was two years ago, Banner. You have been here for two years.” Thor explained to him. Bruce could not believe him.

 

”Two years? ...You mean that I have been Hulk for two years?” Bruce asked. Thor nodded. Bruce realized that he was naked.

 

”We needed to get you a disguise.” Thor told him. They found a duffel bag and opened it. It was filled with Tony’s clothes. Bruce put them on.

 

”What are you doing?” Thor asked him.

 

”I’ll be Tony Stark!” Bruce answered as he put on a pair of sunglasses. Thor was not going to dwell on it. They needed to get out of here. Also...maybe now he can get at least Banner in his side now. Also...he still needed to get Soma to help as well, otherwise, he was as good as dead.


	15. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki now has to deal with the Grandmaster as Soma, Thor and The Hulk suddenly is no where to be found in his Uncle’s home.

 

Loki and Valkyrie walked into the room. After hearing about his champion, his newest “purchase” and his nephew going missing, he needed to get to the bottom what was going on. Loki knew where Soma was, though. It was part of their plan that they came up with last night. Both Loki and Soma had enough of their stay here and wanted out of Sakaar as soon as possible. The two of them stood in front of the Grandmaster, who was not happy right now.

 

”What in the world is going on here? Not only my champion and newest warrior is missing but also my own nephew! I want an explanation about how this could have happened!” The Grandmaster And suddenly spoke to them.

 

 

“Grandmaster, I..” Loki was interrupted by the Grandmaster suddenly speaking over him.

 

”Hey hey hey! Don’t interrupt me! Just because you are married and had sex with my nephew doesn’t give your authority over me!” The Grandmaster said to him. Loki stood there, feeling a little pissed off now. He did not have to call talk about them having sex in front of strangers. He was also not afraid of the Grandmaster. 

 

”That was uncalled for. That is a very private matter between Soma and I.” Loki said back in a calm tone. He was not embarrassed but he was thinking about Soma when standing up to the Grandmaster about this subject. Loki knows how Soma would feel about his Uncle knowing this.

 

”Then you should not have had sex in my palace. Plus, you don’t tell me what to do around here! I tell all of _you_ what to do. You got that?” The Grandmaster spoke and then asked. Loki shut up and nodded in response. Valkyrie secretly chuckled to herself. She was loving seeing Loki get his ass handed to him. Though, she did feel bad at the same time for Soma. The Grandmaster had enough putting around with the two of them. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. Now.

 

”Give me a few hours and I will find them for you.” Loki suddenly spoke, trying to get in the Grandmaster’s good side again. It was not such a huge surprise if the Grandmaster hates his guts now but he did not care. It was not going to make him leave Soma.

 

”I can do it in two.” Valkyrie suddenly said, trying to one up Loki.

 

”I can do it in one.” Loki said. The Grandmaster suddenly smiled.

 

”Well, I was thinking of having an execution but now...I am thinking of having a little competition. Who ever can find them the fastest will receive a nice reward from me.” The Grandmaster said to them. As much as Loki likes that, he had other plans and was not planning on finding the Hulk and/or Thor. He was going to steal a ship and get him and Soma off of this planet. Nothing more, nothing less. The two of them agreed and headed out of the room to start the hunt. 

 

As they entered another room, Valkyrie started in on Loki.

 

”You just want to find your husband. You are not planning on finding the other two, are you?” Valkyrie said and then asked him. Loki stopped and turned to her.

 

”What do you mean?” Loki asked back, trying to play dumb but for her...it was not working at all.

 

”I know your true intentions. All you want is your husband.” Valkyrie said to him. Loki was not even going to hide this anymore.

 

”And your point? What is wrong with me wanting my husband?” Loki asked her a couple of more questions. Valkyrie turned to him.

 

”Maybe if you’re u can think with your head and not your dick for once, maybe you can see that you are in trouble.” Valkyrie explained to him. Loki felt so offended by what she just told him. Loki maybe very attracted to his husband but that doesn’t mean that it is always about sex. Soma is more than a hot body to the Trickster. So much more than that.

 

”Pardon me but my _husband_  is not a piece of meat to me. Plus, if you are just going to be like The Grandmaster when it comes to that subject, you can just shove your opinion up your arse. Soma is wonderful person and I am not going to let people drag through the mud like this. Yes, I got other plans but I am only thinking about Soma when doing so. Also...you lost two of them. I did not lose any of them. If anything...you are the one in more trouble. I know where Soma is but I am going to tell his Uncle for this. If it means betrayal in trust if the Grandmaster, then so be it. Soma is only person that I truly care about.” Loki told her.

 

”You are such a bastard.” Valkyrie suddenly spoke. Loki did not care that she just said that to him. But still...he had something to say.

 

”Quim.” Loki muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, she heard it. Valkyrie started to attack Loki. It did not take long for the two of the to start fighting each other. Both of their daggers were towards each other. She freed herself from Loki’s grip and kicked Loki into the group. Loki got up and grabbed her again. As Loki grabbed her arm as she was about to attack him once again, he saw the brand on her arm then looked at her. 

 

 

“You’re Valkyrie.” Loki suddenly stated. Valkyrie pulled away from and looked at him.

 

”And what of it?” Valkyrie asked him.

 

”I thought they all died years ago?” Loki asked her back. This triggered Valkyrie. She attacked him again by kicking him and then backed him up against a wall.

 

 

 

”Do you ever talk about them! EVER!” Valkyrie barked at him. Loki was not afraid of her. Not in the slightest.

 

”I am so very sorry. It must have been very painful.” Loki said back to her then suddenly placed his hand into her forehead. All of sudden, Valkyrie had memories of the Valkyrie fighting Hela. The thoughts of loosing her family, her fellow mates and the one she loved the most hurt her so much. And to be seeing the slaughter again was too much for her. As Valkyrie was about to freak out, Loki stopped and tossed to her to the ground. The horror still was in her head, causing her to become even more angry. She quickly looked at him and lunged to attack once again.

 

As Loki tried to dodge, he missed and ended up on his back with Valkyrie on top of him, looking down.

 

”Well...this is awkward.” Loki suddenly piped up. Without even hesitating, Valkyrie gave him one, good punch to the face, causing him to be knocked out cold. She decided that if Soma was going to find Loki, he was really going to have to look for him. Valkyrie wrapped him up in chains and dragged him to a room. When she was done, she left the room, leaving Loki alone and went on to find The Champion and Thor. 


	16. Revengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor meets up with Hulk again since they defeated Ultron but...it doesn’t go as well as he thought. Plus..will Valkyrie join their plan or no?

 

Thor sat next to Hulk after just having an argument with him. Being in other world has changed the Hulk quite a bit but Thor felt that deep down, Hulk was still who he was. Though...it may take a bit for it come out. Thor let out a sigh.

 

”We are the same, you and I. Just a couple of hot headed fools but together..we would make a great team.” Thor suddenly spoke to Hulk. Hulk let out a grunt but he knew that Thor was not wrong about that. 

 

“I am like fire and you’re like water.” Thor then added. Hulk looked at Thor.

 

”No. Hulk like fire, too. Hulk like raging fire but Thor like smoldering fire.” Hulk said back to him. Thor was not going to deny that. Honestly, he was secretly glad to see Hulk but..Thor wanted to leave Sakkar. Thor suddenly brought up an idea but Hulk did not like it.

 

”No, Hulk stay here.” Hulk said to Thor. Thor was surprised.

 

“Why?! Midgard loves Hulk!” Thor spoke. Hulk shook his head.

 

”No, Hulk stay here.” Hulk spoke back, making that is final and confirmed answer about this. Thor let out a sigh. He was hoping that Hulk will change his mind. All of a sudden, Valkyrie came into the room. Thor got another idea. When she saw Thor, her mood changed. 

 

“Please give me a few minutes to speak with you.” Thor told her. Valkyrie let out a sigh.

 

“I think I will came back another time.” Valkyrie said back to him then turned and walked back towards the door. All of a sudden, Hulk threw something at the door so it would block her.

 

”Please stay.” Hulk said to her. Valkyrie let out a another sigh and turned around.

 

”Fine but be quick about it.” Valkyrie said to Thor as she grabbed a bottle of liquor from the shelf and popped the top of it. Thor smiled as he walked over to her.

 

”I need your help fighting Hela.” Thor said to her. Valkyrie shook her head. 

 

“I have battled her before and lost my family because of her, too. I am not going to do this again. I refuse!” Valkyrie responded to him then began to drink it quickly.

 

“You will not be alone! Hulk and I will be there!” Thor said to her.

 

”No! Hulk stays here.” Hulk said to the two of them. Thor sighed.

 

”Okay. Just me but we can beat her! You’re a Valkyrie! An amazing fighter and...oh..wow.” Thor said then noticed how quickly she finished the giant bottle of alcohol.

 

”No.” Valkyrie said then dropped the bottle onto the ground and turned to leave once again. Thor felt like she was just assuming and not actually listening to him. Thor rushed over to her.

 

“Please, listen. The Valkyrie are legend! If we teamed up, we can defeat her!” Thor said to her and blocked her path as he stood in front of her. Valkyrie had enough of this. She suddenly took a dagger out and pointed it at his chin.

 

”Do not get familiar! And no, I will not help and the Valkyrie _used_ to be legend. I am the only one left and I am not going back to Asgard. Ever!” Valkyrie said to him. Thor was now getting a little annoyed as well.

 

”You know what, fine! You can keep drinking and try to forgot but it is not going to help your problems!” Thor told her as he picked up a ball. He started tossing at the window.He started to throw it at the window. After a few throws, the windows started to crack. When it was cracked enough, Thor broke it more as he jumped through. Valkyrie and Hulk ran towards the window.

 

”Thor, stay!” Hulk shouted but Thor did not listen. He headed to the air craft. Whether Valkyrie nor Hulk was going to go with him, he was going to get out Sakkar, one way or another. But...he also still needed help. And maybe..just maybe...Soma will lend a hand but yet..he may not. For now, Thor was going to focus on this idea to get out of this world.


	17. It’s More Than That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with Hulk in the arena, Soma and The Grandmaster have a heart to heart...or at least try to.

As Thor was in the junkyard, Soma was maxing his way down the hall. He needed to have a talk with his uncle. After the battle with the Champion, he felt like nothing could make him back down. He found out where his uncle was at and made his way to the room. When Soma finally arrived to the room, he slammed the doors open. It startled the Grandmaster and the guards in the room. The Grandmaster calmed down as he sat in this throne.

 

”Soma! My amazing nephew! Is there anything you need?” The Grandmaster exclaimed and then asked him. Soma was not going to let that sweet and fake attitude get to him.

 

”We need to talk.” Soma replied to him. The Grandmaster nodded.

 

”Please sit down.” The Grandmaster offered.

 

”No, thank you. I rather stand up.” Soma responded to the offer. The Grandmaster nodded. 

 

“So, what brings you here?” The Grandmaster asked.

 

”I am here to ask you about the space craft that you promised my husband and I. We held up the end of the deal.” Soma replied to his Uncle. The Grandmaster chuckled.

 

”Did you really think that I would do that? And just because you proved yourself to me in the arena...does not mean that I am still going to reward you.” The Grandmaster said to him. Soma could not believe it but he was not surprised.

 

”You...you BASTARD! How could go back on that?! You need to hold up your end of the deal! Loki and I stayed here a week. All we want is a small ship!” Soma exclaimed back at him.

 

”You are such a silly boy! Do you know about this place! No one gets out of Sakkar! No one!” The Grandmaster said to him. Soma wanted to kill him but he kept his cool.

 

”You have changed, Uncle and for the worst! You have gone completely mad! Why would want to do this?!” Soma told and then asked him.

 

”Because I _can_ , Soma. I rule this place. What I say, goes.” The Grandmaster replied. Soma knew what a true ruler should be like. They should be NOTHING like his uncle. Not in any way. Soma was angry. His dragon rage was urging throughout his body.

 

”FUCK YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT RULES! NO KING SHOULD GO BACK ON HIS PROMISES! NEVER!” Soma shouted. The Grandmaster just sat there, just looking at his nephew becoming mad.

 

”Soma, you have no idea what a ruler could be like. You never pay enough attention to know. Your father was weak. And any one that ruled under him were weak, too!” The Grandmaster spoke, trying to rile up Soma, which was working. Very well, actually.

 

”HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY FATHER LIKE THAT! HE WAS A GOOD RULER! HE CARED ABOUT THE PEOPLE AROUND HIM, UNLIKE YOU. YOU ARE THE WEAK ONE, NOT HIM! AND I AM MUCH MORE STRONGER THAN YOU MAY THUNK I AM. I MAY BE SHORT BUT I GOT A LOT OF POWER WITHIN ME, YOU CRUEL ASSHOLE! I BEAT YOUR CHAMPION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE TO DO TO PROVE MYSELF TO YOU?!” Soma shouted more at him as tears streamed down his face. The Grandmaster did not feel bad. Not one bit. But...Soma was right. After all, he did beat his champion. Soma deserves _something_ for his victory.

 

”Soma, if you truly want the ship, you got it.” The Grandmaster suddenly spoke up. Soma was shocked. His eyes widened.

 

”Wait...really?” Soma asked. The Grandmaster nodded his head back.

 

”Yes. I was wrong to break my promise and I want to make it up to you. For you and your husband. You may pick any ship of your choosing.” The Grandmaster replied back to him. Soma did not have an easy feeling about this whole idea.   


“Are you sure?” Soma asked him another question.

 

”I am very sure, nephew. I promise.” The Grandmaster answered him. As much as he did not trust him, Soma hoped that his Uncle was going to keep his promise but he doubted it at the same time. Soma calmed down.

 

”Thank you, Uncle. I really appreciate it.” Soma spoke back to him. Soma left the room a couple of minutes later. The Grandmaster sat back in his throne. One of his guards look at him.

 

”Are you really going to give him one of your ships?” The guard asked. The Grandmaster did not say a word back for a few seconds before he finally answered.

 

”Oh yes, I am going to give him a ship. I am going to keep my promise to him. But...as far as his _husband_..I got other plans for him.” The Grandmaster finally replied to him. The guards felt bad for Soma. Plus...why would The Grandmaster have plans for Soma’s husband. Unless...The Grandmaster was going to try to steal him away from Soma. The guards gave each other a look. They were going to have to keep an eye out for both Soma and Loki. They did not want either of them to get caught up in The Grandmaster’s greed.


End file.
